


Turnabout Intruder

by Fawlke



Series: Where do we go from here? [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Turnabout Intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawlke/pseuds/Fawlke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ST:09 reboot of original episode Turnabout Intruder. The crew of the Enterprise respond to a medical emergency and find an old acquaintance of the Captain’s, who is she and why has Kirk been acting strangely since she came on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Woohoo! I’ve been re-watching the original series lately and decided to re-write some of my favourite (or anything that shows h/c promise) episodes with an 09 twist.  
> This episode is your usual body-swap storyline.  
> This one does follow my previous stories Picking up the Pieces and Operation Annihilate, it’s not necessary to read them to know what’s going on, I’m just trying to show the progression of their friendship. Not slash but I won’t mind if you don your slash goggles to read this.  
> As usual I don’t own this, I’m just dipping my toes in the creative waters for fun.  
> I’m picking on Kirk in this story, shall we begin…

Spock opened his eyes feeling his heart rate returning to normal as his meditation completed, he took a breath and paused as he heard a slight snuffling behind him. He peered over his shoulder from the cross legged position on the meditation mat situated in front of the viewport to study the small sofa by the far wall. He knew what would find before he had fully taken in the scene. The Captain was sleeping, curled up so that he could fit his frame onto a sofa that was much too small to accommodate him, he was turned slightly on his front, arms wrapped round the pillow he had brought from his own cabin. He hadn’t bothered with a cover, Spock kept his quarters at a higher temperature than the rest of the ship, Jim had often commented on it but when Spock had moved to change the environmental settings back to the ship standard Kirk had waved him off saying that he could do what he liked with his quarters.

The man shifted in his sleep a faint furrowing of his brow showing his turmoil, Spock knew why he was sleeping here; their last mission had been less than ideal causing the loss of three members of staff, two from security and one from his own science department. The Captain always took these losses to heart and though it was in no-way his fault he still felt responsible for their deaths.

Spock rose gracefully from the floor and headed to the small replicator, he ordered a tea for himself and left it to stew while he ordered coffee supplement number eleven for the Captain, he winced as the bitter smell invaded his senses. He couldn’t understand how the Captain could stomach this; he had heard Commander Scott comment that engine grease would be more palatable.

He heard shifting behind him as he removed the cup and moved over to perch on the arm of the sofa, waving the cup near to the Captain.

Kirk shifted, inhaling, then blearily opened his eye “Is that what I think it is?” he took it as he sat up taking a large gulp, grimacing “Urgh! That’s good”

Spock raised his brow at the differing statements.

Kirk rubbed the sleep from his eye and looked ashamedly up “Sorry for…” he gestured to the couch. Spock tilted his head “I would tell you if it were an intrusion” Kirk took another large gulp of coffee, pulling a face, then put the mostly empty cup on the table. As he sat forward he tilted his head which allowed the popping sound of vertebrae to fill the cabin. He rubbed the offending area wincing. Spock stopped himself rolling his eyes “Captain…” Kirk interrupted him “Jim, we’re off duty”.

Spock did not sigh “Jim…” he continued “It is illogical for you to rest in an area which is ill-designed for that purpose” Kirk blinked at him in confusion and Spock re-iterated “Why do you insist on resting here when there is perfectly suited furniture designed for that purpose” Kirk stood hugging his pillow looking…hurt? “Look I’m sorry I know I should be in my own quarters, I just…” ‘didn’t want to be alone’ Spock heard the unspoken words clearly.

Spock realised that Jim thought he was unwelcome “I am not burdened by your presence” he motioned to the bed by the far wall “I was meditating therefore would not be using the bed, you would have been welcome to avail yourself to it”

Kirk blinked at him “Oh…” there was a slight infusion of pink creeping up his neck “I’m not sleeping in your bed Spock” that would really not help the rumour mill on board the ship.

Spock inclined his head as if to say ‘as you wish’ then stood, fluidly moving to his desk, “You may use the facilities first” he took a report pad from the stack on his desk and sat down sipping at his tea. Kirk downed the dregs of his coffee, shuddering, then made his way to the shared bathroom “Thanks, Spock” he didn’t just mean for the coffee.

Spock glanced at him from the pad “You are welcome, I believe is the correct response” Kirk grinned at him then disappeared through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk threw the pillow onto his bunk then checked the time, still an hour and a half before alpha shift he’d see if Bones wanted to join him for breakfast in the mess, maybe Spock would come too, it was always fun to start an argument between them and then watch it unfold. If he got ready quickly he’d have time. He quickly discarded the t-shirt and shorts he wore for bed, checked the bathroom wasn’t occupied and entered. He turned the shower up as high as he could stand and allowed the jet to blast the back of his neck, it really didn’t thank him when he fell asleep on Spock’s sofa. It was becoming a disturbingly frequent habit, he felt pathetic, becoming emotionally dependant on his First Officer. The last mission had been a complete screw-up from the beginning, not enough information, coupled with Starfleet wanting a quick resolution equalled a mission bound to go south quickly. It was supposed to be easy but it had ended with three deaths, it could’ve been more including Spock…he gulped, he remembered running into the transporter room just as the team had finished materializing, his heart stopping as he took in the three bodies lying on the pad, one guard stood in a defensive position, phaser still out. The other, Reynolds was supporting Spock who had green dripping down his shoulder, staining his sleeve; the rest of the memory was a haze of medical and security personnel. The wound hadn’t been bad, just a small burn, Bones had fixed it in seconds; it was the residual energy from the disrupter blast that had necessitated Reynolds support.

He rubbed the soap from his face in the jet of water, Spock was trying not to show it but the loss of his Science ensign had affected him. Ensign Wild was a small burst of sunshine, she stood barely 5 feet tall but lit up a room when she smiled, which she tended to do when the head of her department had given her any sort of attention. He smiled remembering when she had first come aboard, Spock had personally picked her fresh from the Academy due to her high test scores and a few of her scientific theories that he found intriguing, the Vulcan had made a point to be there when she beamed aboard and had shown her around the Science labs straight away, ordering the transport of personal belongings to her cabin with casual ease. Kirk had gone looking for Spock in the labs so had been there to witness the start of her crush. “Thank you Commander” Kirk had overheard her say, Spock turned to regard her “You are welcome, however I do not make the comment to be complementary, your scientific theories and test scores speak for themselves. You will go far aboard this ship if you continue to show the same diligence you have before now” Spock turned to Kirk so missed the flush of her cheeks and the infatuated gaze “Did you need something Captain?” He tried not to laugh “It wasn’t important if you’re busy” Spock tilted his head “Captain Kirk, I would like you to meet Ensign Natasha Wild” she squeaked at being addressed by her first name but covered it by stammering at the Captain “Pleasure to meet you sir” Kirk smiled charmingly at her, taking her small hand in his “The pleasure is all mine Ensign Wild” She flushed again and Spock shot him a look that told him to stop it immediately, Spock was very territorial over his science personnel. Spock turned to her, do you require a guide to your quarters or will you manage from here?”

“Uh, no Commander…um, I’m fine, you can” she motioned nervously with her hand to the Captain. Spock bowed his head to her “If you will excuse me”.

From that day it had caused much entertainment especially to the bridge crew to watch them.

 

Wild was a genius, when Spock, Chekov and her got together the IQ of a room seemed to increase by proxy and ideas would fly so fast. She seemed to channel her crush and use it to push her brilliance to new heights in the hope that the Commander would notice her. Kirk thought back to last week, Spock had been working with Wild at the science station on the bridge, he was showing her how to configure the sensor readings to show finer details and particles in the scans and apply them to some testing scale Kirk had never heard of, she had been staring at him in rapt attention. Kirk looked round to see the rest of the crew also glancing at the scene fondly, they all knew of her feelings, the only one who didn’t was Spock. His smile faded as he turned off the shower, she had stepped in front of the disrupter blast aimed at Spock but due to her small size some of the energy had caught his arm. Kirk had been looking forward to teasing Spock about her crush…now he wouldn’t be able to. He sighed wrapping a towel round himself, he wiped the mirror above the sink free of condensation and looked at himself, he could see telling bags that showed he hadn’t slept well, he would definitely need more coffee…that reminded him. He knocked on the door that lead to Spock’s quarters to gain the Vulcan’s attention, “Spock? You up for breakfast?”

Spock’s voice responded through the door, “Affirmative, I will join you shortly”

“Cool, I’ll see if Bones’ is around” he smiled imagining Spock’s face and turned to leave, “Oh bathroom’s yours” he exited, hearing Spock’s door open as his own closed.

He pulled out a fresh uniform from the dresser and threw it on the bed then collected fresh socks and pants also launching them to join his clothes, he paused stopping the towel slipping from his hips as he stood. He looked round…shoes? Aha! There was one hiding under his bunk and the other…there, he could see the laces sticking out from under his desk, he crouched down rescuing the towel again and reached for it. The door chime went off causing him to bang his head, stifling a curse he sat back on his knees so he could reach the comm button

“Are you coming to breakfast or is your lazy-ass still in bed?” Jim smiled at the cranky tone of one of his best friends Leonard McCoy, “Just finishing getting ready, you can come in and wait” he pressed the door entry button then bent back down to retrieve his boot. He heard the door open “Jeez, warn a guy would you?” He lifted his shoe and turned to face the Doctor “Huh?”

McCoy gestured to his waist and Kirk smiled unrepentantly re-shifting the towel and standing.

“Oh c’mon Bones, you’re my Doctor”

McCoy folded his arms “Yeah but then I’m usually more worried about treating the injuries you’ve got than about seeing you naked” He turned his back to the Captain rolling his eyes as Kirk dropped the towel to get ready “Hey, you were my roommate for nearly 3 years at the academy, don’t be such a prude”

Bones turned sharply to him, thankful that Jim at least had some pants on now “Prude! Do you have any idea how many times I walked in on you? You coulda warned me when you had company, I got to see _way_ more of our graduating class than I ever needed too thanks to you”

Kirk turned while putting his black undershirt on “Oh c’mon I was not that bad”

“Not that bad” Bones was building up a good head of steam “I’ve never slept on so many couches in my life, I nearly had a constant crick in my neck” He noticed Kirk wince as he put his gold command shirt on and instantly went into ‘doctor mode’ “Speaking of…” Kirk winced as Bones pressed on a particularly sensitive area of his neck. “You fell asleep on the hobgoblins sofa again didn’t you?” He turned Kirk’s back to him and began needing the sore area, Jim hissed as he heard the door to the bathroom open, allowing Spock to enter “Captain, Doctor” he greeted.

Kirk smiled then winced again at Bones’ ministrations. “You ever heard of knocking?” came a snarky voice from behind him, then a hand pushed him gently, McCoy had obviously finished , (Kirk didn’t want to admit it but his neck did feel better) he sat on the bed to put his boots on and watch the impending fireworks. Spock raised one brow “I was about to message the Captain to see if he had finished his morning rituals when your dulcet tones carried through Doctor, I thought I would see if he needed assistance in liberating himself from your attentions”

McCoy glared at him “I wouldn’t need to do anything if you didn’t let him fall asleep on that torture contraption you call a sofa?”

Spock got as near to rolling his eyes as any Vulcan could “I did not let the Captain do anything, I found him to be resting on it when I concluded my meditation” Kirk stood heading towards the door, he knew they would follow even though Spock was still making a point “I in fact offered the use of the bed to prevent this from happening” Kirk turned back as he pressed the door open “Spock for that last time, I’m not sleeping in your bed” He heard a gasp from the doorway, he winced turning back to see a mildly embarrassed engineering ensign looking at them with wide eyes, she’d obviously been en route to start her shift. “Sirs” she managed to greet, Kirk noted how her face flushed slightly as she eyed the three of them, he decided to stop this going any further “That wasn’t meant how it sounded”

Her eyes widened further “Yes, Sir…I mean, No sir” Spock’s authorative voice interrupted

“You are dismissed Ensign Barrows”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded and quickly made off down the corridor with an air of someone who was bursting to tell anyone she met what she had just heard. Jim watched her go, groaning “Well that’s just great” he sighed looking at his two amused friends “C’mon, I’m hungry”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I’ve gone for friendship before storyline on this one, I promise some actual plot will start soon I just had this little bunny running round my head distracting me, don’t worry I’ve nearly caught him. I’m imagining the meal tray to be a bit like an airline one where you get all the extras in one sealed bag and compartments for all the different foods, hope that comes through.

 

They made their way into the mess, Spock and McCoy headed for the replicators as Kirk scoped out the tables, there was an empty one in the corner. He turned in time to have a meal tray pushed in his hand by Bones, “Thanks” he looked at it, breakfast selection number four, waffles with syrup, pot of fruit and he made a disgusted face at the cup of orange juice (it always tasted like water), a little sealed packet to the side of the tray contained eating utensils, napkin, salt, pepper, sugar and small sachet of creamer for coffee. It was pot luck at the juice flavour you got. He grabbed himself a large black coffee and headed to the table. Spock and Bones were still arguing as they made their way over, the bickering didn’t stop as he watched them, Spock unwrapped his utensils and put the creamer and sugar onto the doctor’s tray, Bones nodding in thanks as he used his own spoon to take the strawberry from the top of Kirk’s waffles (muttering about allergies) and putting it on top of Spock’s fruit bowl. Spock meanwhile had placed his apple juice onto the Captain’s tray while McCoy put his cranberry juice onto the Vulcan’s tray. Kirk had never noticed this morning routine until he found himself joining it by putting his own creamer, sugar and orange juice onto the doctor’s tray “Y’know I’m beginning to see what people mean” They both paused looking at him questioningly. He shoved a large piece of waffle in his mouth then spoke through it, much to their disgust “what people mean when they think we’re” he gestured to the three of them with his knife “in a relationship”

Spock and McCoy glanced uneasily at each other, Bones huffing at him “If there’s any relationship going on here it’s classified under parental guidance” he leaned over with his napkin to wipe syrup from the Captain’s cheek before starting his own pancakes with bacon on the side. Kirk stuffed another large bit of waffle in his mouth smirking cheekily at them “So who’s the mom and who’s the dad?” McCoy paused from where he had been stirring the creamers and sugars into his coffee, Spock looked up from his porridge “I believe the Doctor could be classed in a more maternal role due to his constant need to monitor your health and wellbeing” Kirk nearly snorted the coffee that he’d been taking a sip of through his nose at the outraged look on Bones’ face. He opened his mouth to respond but the comm panel on the wall burst into life “Bridge to Captain Kirk” Jim licked the syrup from his finger, much to Spock’s disgust and pressed the button “Kirk here, what have you got Simmonds?”

Uhura’s latest protégé answered him “A priority call has come through from Command, they would like us to change our heading immediately to investigate a nearby planet Camus Two, there were a small group of federation scientists who they’ve lost contact with.” Kirk nodded “Ok, change heading to Camus Two, Warp Four, I’ll be right there. Oh can you let the Potemkin know we’ll be a little late” he waited for the “Aye Sir” then closed the channel, he turned back, stuffing that last piece of waffle in his mouth and lifted his cup, he noticed Bones seemed deep in thought with his elbows on the table, coffee mug held over his finished tray. Jim swigged the last of his coffee “You ok Bones?” McCoy moved his head answering with a “Hmm?” but still seemed to be thinking. Spock placed his finished cup of tea to the side of his neatly stacked tray and looked between them with interest

He tried again “Bones?”

The doctor shook his head “It’s nothing, just something about Camus Two…it seems familiar to me…like I’ve read something about it recently” He put his empty cup down and stood gathering his tray with the others, Spock speaking as they made their way to the recycling chute “Camus Two is an unpopulated planet within the Camus system, it was thought to hold life due to some intriguing ruins of a previous civilisation, I believe a research team had been stationed there to investigate” He placed his tray in the chute and turned, pausing at their expressions, a slow smiled spreading on Kirk’s face “How is it you seems to know everything that goes on within Starfleet?” Spock stood a little straighter before McCoy broke in “Careful Jim, that’s Spock’s non-existent ego inflating, it’ll suffocate us all if we don’t stop it.” Though Spock would deny it he was definitely glaring at the doctor. He smiled fondly at them but decided to stop the argument that was brewing “Why don’t you come up to the bridge with us and look at the report, see if jogs your memory.” McCoy sighed, nodding “I think I might, there’s just something…” he was obviously trying to remember.

 

###

 

“Captain on ze bridge” Chekov smiled from the navigation console, Kirk had managed to stop most of the archaic procedures aboard ship such as saluting to the Captain and standing on his arrival anywhere, (it wasted time and annoyed the crap out of him) Chekov still liked to do this though, it had become his greeting in the morning, he smiled in return and headed to the science station.

Spock had already spoken with Uhura and the report was waiting for him at his station, he opened it skimming quickly through as Bones leant over his shoulder.

Kirk paused behind them “What have we got?”

Spock went into what Jim referred fondly to (in his head) as his professor mode “Camus Two shows signs of being populated approximately 200,000 years ago before the native population mysteriously disappeared. Ruins have been found on the surface that show they were technologically advanced and considering how old the ruins are it was decided that a research team should be dispatched to investigate.” McCoy squinted at the data on Spock’s console “Were they looking to colonize it? Spock shook his head “The planet is comprised of a large amount of celebium, a radioactive material which with prolonged exposure is fatal to humanoid life, as a result anyone investigating this site must rely on shielding to protect them. Initially a small four man team was assigned to the planet” he pressed a few buttons and the screen changed to show three men and one woman, “These officers have aptitudes in archaeology and ecology. Two consultants were added to the research team after the original scientists requested further specialists” he pulled up two more files then heard the Captain gasp from behind him. Spock turned; both the Doctor and the Captain were looking at each other meaningfully,

“Do you know these people?”

Kirk pointed to the older man on screen, “Him I don’t but her…” he pointed to a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked to be a similar age to the Captain. McCoy finished Kirk’s sentence “Janice Lester” they both shared an uneasy gaze, Kirk blanching as he continued “She _was_ my Fiancée”


	4. Chapter 4

“You had a Fiancée?” Kirk looked at Uhura’s incredulous face, why was everyone so shocked when they found this out, he was totally mature enough to hold down a relationship…he just didn’t want to…really.

Bones had already leapt in before Jim could say anything “Sort of Fiancée, generally when you’re engaged both parties are aware of it.” Jim could feel his lips purse as he felt the interest in their conversation spike from everyone on the bridge. He sighed “I went out with her a couple of times but she became…” how could he put turned into a freaky, scary stalker nicely? Bones had no such tact “She was crazy” Kirk looked at him, mouth thinning “that your professional opinion Doctor?” McCoy folded his arms “Borderline manic depressive with severe personality disorder and delusional episodes.” Jim sighed speaking quietly so only Spock, Bones and Uhura could hear him “She was hot, I went out on one date and had a few study sessions, she seemed nice, how was I supposed to know she was…” he could see Bones mouth the word ‘nuts’ to Uhura but he carried on “a little unhinged” He could see her supressing a smile, he glanced at Spock who was looking between the three of them with his ‘humans are very strange’ expression. McCoy repeated him “a little unhinged? She tried to stab you when you broke up with her”

Jim shifted uncomfortably “ok…yes, I agree she wasn’t the most…stable person”

Bones rolled his eyes and turned back to Spock’s terminal, bringing up the medical records for the research team. Spock’s eyebrow twitched as the Doctor helped himself to his console but he didn’t comment, though Kirk could tell he wanted to.

Uhura prompted “So what happened?” and Kirk sighed, this was embarrassing.

“She became obsessed with the thought of ‘us’ how we were destined to be together ‘cause…” this was hard “our fathers were both on the Kelvin” There was silence following this statement. “She was a little un-happy when I broke off our engagement”

Spock spoke from his station “She was dismissed from Starfleet Academy shortly after the beginning of her second year due to psychological issues, she was still within the top 20% of students and did show an aptitude for the Command Classes.”

Kirk turned wide eyed to him “You knew her?” Spock’s head tilted “Not personally, however it is very difficult to ignore information when it is discussed so freely between other parties”

Kirk smirked pointing at him “You totally eavesdropped on the other professors gossiping, didn’t you?” Spock’s eyes widened fractionally “I can assure you Vulcan’s do not ‘eavesdrop’ as you put it” Kirk gave him a smile that clearly said ‘anything you say’

 

Uhura suddenly put her hand to her ear piece “Captain I’m receiving a distress call from the research team on Camus Two”

Kirk walked to his chair “On screen”

The older man from the research team’s records appeared on screen; he was dressed in blue medical scrubs and looked worried and tired.

“This is Captain Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise, we picked up your distress call”

The man’s face seemed relieved “Captain Kirk, you must help us, I’m Doctor Coleman, the shield generators have been failing over the past few weeks, the rest of the team have come down with radiation poisoning, I have been doing my best to treat them with the supplies I have but…”

McCoy stepped forward “You’re listed as the medical officer, working in such a dangerous environment means you should have been adequately prepared to treat this radiation” Kirk placed a calming hand on Bones shoulder, Coleman looked a little shamefaced “I thought I had everything I would need” McCoy opened his mouth but Kirk spoke quietly to deflate his anger “Bones, not everyone is as thorough as you” the doctor closed his mouth crossing his arms, he couldn’t stand medical incompetence.

Jim looked back to the screen, “What’s your status?”

Coleman swallowed, he seemed nervous “Commander Gerrard and Lieutenant Grey are the worst off, Levitt and Fallow are showing similar symptoms, they have been here the longest. I have spent most of my time in the shielded bunker so don’t appear to be affected, Janice has been spending a lot of time the ruins so is also suffering.”

Spock stood from his station “Do you have any idea what the problem with the shield generators is?”

Coleman definitely looked shifty “I’m not an engineer, why would I know anything about them?”

Kirk shared a look with Spock “Ok we’ll beam you up…”

“No! I mean no, Captain, they aren’t stable enough for transport I request you beam down to help us”

Something definitely didn’t feel right “Ok” Kirk turned “Bones, is it safe to beam down?”

McCoy nodded “Celebium isn’t immediately fatal it takes a few hours before cell degeneration starts, I have a vaccination that’ll protect anyone on the surface for a short while”

Kirk nodded looking at Spock “Ok, prepare a team” he looked between them smiling “Think you two can get along without me?”

“NO!” Everyone looked at Doctor Coleman, he seemed to realise what he had done “Captain I insist you beam down as well”

While Kirk had no qualms about being part of an away team, this was ringing mental alarm bells “I’m sure any issues you have can easily be dealt with by my…” he gestured to his First Officer.

“Janice would love to see you again” there was an uncomfortable silence, Coleman seemed to be desperate “It would be of great comfort to her to meet with you again. I know she feels badly for her previous behaviour towards you” Kirk hated emotional blackmail.

Bones was glaring at him, silently communicating ‘Don’t you dare give in, you don’t owe her anything’

“Please Captain” Kirk was going to hate himself for this, “Fine, we’ll be down shortly”

Coleman’s face smiled in relief “Oh thank you, I’ll change the generators to allow you to beam in”

The screen went back to showing Camus Two, he turned to Uhura, who shook her head

“He closed the connection” He looked questioningly at Spock “I thought he said they were malfunctioning”

Spock inclined his head “He did, I will need to study them further to ascertain their true state”

“Ok then. Sulu, you have the Con”

“Aye Sir,” Sulu said as he moved to sit in the Captain’s Chair, the three officers heading to the lift.

As the lift doors closed he couldn’t help trying to re-assure himself ‘really it’ll be fine’ but he couldn’t stop the wave of foreboding that was still sweeping through him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I’ve been using Nurse Rhodes in every one of my stories but haven’t actually described her, how mean of me. She is my Chappell replacement as in the film Into Darkness Carol states that Chappell is off the ship to be away from Jim, naughty boy. I may even give her a first name.

 

McCoy strolled into his sickbay barking “Rhodes”, she materialised with a pad in her hands, she looked to have been checking medical inventory. Her green eyes taking in the fact none of them were injured, the doctor was teaching her bad habits.

The doctor pointed at her whilst gathering equipment from a nearby tray “You’re beaming down to the planet with me, we’re gonna need basic radiation kits and protective shots.” She turned sharply a tendril of long brown hair escaping the bun she kept it in, she tucked it behind her ear with practised ease and headed to the storage area. Kirk couldn’t help watch the swish of her hips, he loved the female Starfleet uniforms, he was jabbed in the neck by a hypo for his trouble “Ow! What was that for?” McCoy’s glare told him he knew damn well what it was for, ever since he’d managed to run Chappell off the Doctor had become very wary about letting his female staff interact with the Captain.

McCoy moved to Spock, switching the medication from a blue solution to a green one, Spock obligingly tilted his head so the Doctor could inject him, he didn’t even flinch, still working on the pad in front of him…that was not fair.

Spock lowered the pad, watching as McCoy and Rhodes collected everything they needed packing it into two equipment cases. McCoy hefted the shoulder strap of one case onto his shoulder looking at Spock, “aren’t you bringing anyone?”

“As the purpose of this mission is to ascertain the status of the research team then transport them to the ship for medical treatment I do not believe any other members of my department will be necessary” translated he was still a little wary about letting any of his kids out to play since one had been taken from him so recently. Kirk smiled understandingly “It’s cool, quick in and out, we shouldn’t be more than an hour” Spock raised his brow at the statement, lifting the heavy medical case Nurse Rhodes was struggling to carry with casual ease and placing the strap over his own shoulder, she smiled in thanks “I am always wary when you make statements to that effect Captain”

It was true, he’d pretty much just made a ‘what’s the worst that could happen’ comment, he felt like slapping himself.

He grinned sheepishly, “Transporter room?” he exited feeling them following behind.

 

###

 

As the doors to the transporter room swished open, Kirk came face to chest with his security Chief who was standing in the doorway arms folded, “Cupcake” the captain grinned up at him, a muscle twitched in Hendorff’s jaw, “Captain, am I to understand you are beaming down into a possibly dangerous environment with no security staff?”

Kirk brushed past him heading to where Scott was waiting with some equipment for the away team, “Of course you can come along, as you asked so nicely” he began fastening the belt that held a communicator and phaser round his waist so missed the glance of ‘he’s your child, deal with him’ Spock and Hendorff shared. McCoy simply gave the Security chief a shot saying “Welcome to the team”

Kirk scowled “Do you only jab me really hard when you give shots?” McCoy grinned menacingly at him but didn’t answer.

Spock had placed the medical case onto the transporter pad and strapped his own equipment belt on, Scott handed him a small silver case “Here’re the engineering tools you requested, I can beam down and have those generators back up and running in a jiffy, I know those old models they’re cantankerous little buggers”

Kirk shook his head “I don’t want more people down there than I need, I’m sure Spock can deal with them and if he gets stuck…” he broke off as Spock’s eyebrow raised at the word ‘stuck’, he changed the subject, moving to stand on the transporter pad “We ready?”

The other officers stood on the pad around him and Scott moved to the controls “Just waiting for confirmation that the shields have been opened to allow transport”

McCoy’s voice sounded a little worried “What happens if he hasn’t?”

“Well your signals will get a bit…” he made a vague gesture with his hands showing something being squashed together then he seemed to realise who he was talking to, his eyes flickering to the doctors worried face, Scott waved his hand dismissively “Oh nothing you need to worry about…” the console beeped at him “Oh look, there’s the signal” Scott began the transport sequence as Bones lifted his hand “Now wait just a…” Scott sighed in relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with the irascible man for a while, then he blanched he couldn’t remember when his next physical was due.

 

“…damn min…” the doctor stopped and without realising ran a hand over himself to check everything was accounted for. He pointed a finger at Jim “Your Chief Engineer is a menace”

Kirk grinned unrepentantly at him “Of course, all the best people are”. This seemed to derail the Doctor he looked like he was unsure whether to be pleased or annoyed by the backhanded compliment, he settled for scowling while lifting the heavy medical case then turning to face Coleman as he entered the room.

“Oh good you’re here, please this way” they moved to follow, Kirk heard Hendorff behind

“Leena, lemmie take that for you” he turned to see his chief of security heft the heavy case onto his shoulder and receive a shy smile of thanks in return, Hendorff caught him looking and scowled as Kirk grinned at him, Nurse Rhodes flushing slightly as she moved to follow Doctor McCoy.

They exited the metal housing bunker that had been set up, passing by a few empty bedroom cubicles, McCoy’s voice was heading towards incredulous “Why are the patients not in their rooms?”

Coleman wrung his hands, walking a little quicker “Oh they seemed more comfortable…” he opened the door with a loud clang which drowned out whatever he had been saying, McCoy had a look on his face that clearly said ‘I have never met someone so incompetent in all my life’

They exited the bunker stepping out on to a sandy stone floor, it was glittery, reflecting the purple of the sky to make it look very alien, there were stone pillars in various states of corrosion with symbols carved into them, Uhura would be drooling if she were here, dying to get her hands on the writings. Kirk looked at Spock “Make sure we get a copy of the files for this place, I’m sure Uhura will love to have a crack at it” Spock nodded agreeing “The Lieutenant can be quite voracious when given a new challenge” but his attention focused on one of the shield generators as they passed by it.

“Anything?”

“Without fully investigating the equipment I cannot be sure where the fault lies” but Spock’s face showed he was suspicious of something.

They entered the ruins and Coleman led them into a large stone chamber, Janice Lester resting on a low stone bench, it looked like Coleman had made her comfortable by laying pillows and blankets down. McCoy instantly headed to her, tricorder held open, scanning her, he frowned at the screen. Kirk peered over his shoulder “Problem Bones?”

McCoy smacked the side of the tricorder, frowning, “According to my scans there’s nothing wrong with her.”

Coleman bustled in front of them “Oh the radiation has been playing havoc with our equipment”

Spock had opened his own device, looking at the screen “Celebium radiation has not been shown to cause interference in electronic devices” Coleman’s eyes went wide “Oh, well there must be something about this planet then” He pulled McCoy by the arm “Please the rest of the team is this way” McCoy snatched his arm away then followed Coleman as Janice let out a low moan, he stopped “Maybe someone should…” He looked pointedly at Rhodes “No, please the rest of the team is not well, they will need all your help” Coleman looked at the two medical staff, then turned his gaze to the Captain “I’m sure your presence will re-assure her”

Jim stopped himself shaking his head “Sure, I’ll stay” He looked at Hendorff who had begun to lower the case he was carrying “You go with them, you can do any heavy lifting” Hendorff looked like he would argue but Spock broke in “I will stay here, I have passed the basic medical aid course so will be able to provide assistance to Ms. Lester should she need it” Coleman looked like he was going to argue but then seemed resigned, “Please, this way” McCoy shot Spock a ‘look after him’ glare before following Coleman out.

Kirk sighed rubbing the back of his neck, Janice moaned from the bed again.

Spock’s eyebrow dipped as he checked his tricorder _that_ was as close to frowning as he got “According to my readings, she is awake”

Janice let out another moan and Kirk looked at her “Janice?” she shifted her hand reaching out for him, he stepped forward but didn’t take it.

Spock’s communicator went off “Spock here”

McCoy answered him “Spock, can you come have a look at this shield generator? Coleman’s started flapping that it’s failing and I’m a little busy” Spock briefly glanced at the Captain who made a ‘go ahead’ motion.

“I am on my way, Spock out” he re-attached the communicator to his belt but paused, Kirk met his eyes “Go on, I’ll be fine” Spock glanced briefly between Janice and the Captain before exiting the room.

Kirk let out a nervous breath as he watched him go then turned, two blue eyes were staring at him “Um…hi”

She blinked at him then licked her dry lips moving her gaze to a nearby jug of water.

Kirk moved to it “Oh, I’ll get that” the minute his hand grazed the metal handle it was like an electric current had run through him, he tried to release the pitcher but couldn’t. He heard someone moving behind him, there was the click of a button being pressed and he fell like a puppet whose stings had been cut. He looked dazedly up to see Janice towering over him, a look of maniacal triumph on her face.  “Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?”

He opened his mouth but felt so weak “Whuh?”

She bent pulling him to his feet, he tried to move away but his leg collapsed under him, she sighed “Poor Jimmy” She got him over to the far wall and pressed a few controls, he was suddenly pulled flat against the wall, he couldn’t move, ok he was beginning to panic now.

Janice snarled at him “You ruined my life, now I’m going to take yours”

She stepped next to him and he felt a tingling sensation running through his body, he tried to cry out but his body wouldn’t obey, his vision blacked out the room spinning as it came back, he felt like he was being squashed and pulled…and then it was over, he blearily opened his eyes to see his own face staring at him, smiling “This is gonna be fun Jimmy”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim stared in horror as his own face gave a malicious grin he didn’t even think his body was capable of producing, “What?” he slapped a hand to his mouth at the female voice. He looked at the hand, then down at himself, he could see shoulder length blonde hair spilling into his eyes and…he had boobs!

He looked up at the body of James Kirk in shock, “you didn’t?”

Janice smiled at him from within her new home “Worked it out have you?”

Kirk took a step towards Janice but this body felt odd, smaller, frail somehow. Janice easily swept him up laying him on the makeshift bed. He’d never realised how big he was until he felt strong hands tightening around his throat, he pulled ineffectively at the grip but he still felt weak from the alien machine, he felt his own voice hiss in his ear as his vision started to blacken “It’s such a shame, Janice Lester, brilliant scientist, cut short in the prime of her life by radiation poisoning. I’ll be suitably heartbroken of course…”

“Spock to Captain Kirk” Jim had never been more grateful to hear Spock’s voice, Spock would fix this. He felt blindly for the communicator on Janice’s waist. “Shit” he heard her exclaim. Suddenly the choking hold was gone and he was pulled to his feet a phaser thrust in his hand, it felt much too large, he blinked in confusion, spots clearing from his eyes as he heaved a breath in, Janice was kneeling on the floor in front of him hands behind her…his? head. He raised the phaser “What have you done?!” Janice smirked at him from the floor “C’mon Janice it’s over, you can’t do this”

He frowned in confusion “But I’m not…” he heard a rustle of fabric behind him then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder…damn sneaky Vulcans. His world went black.

 

###

 

Spock had been led by Doctor Coleman to the malfunctioning shield generator, it was the furthest from the main compound. A vague sense of unease had grown as he move further away from the Captain’s position.

“Here it is” Coleman pointed to the device that was showing the flashing red malfunction light, “I’ll leave you to it” Spock watched him leave then opened the casing, he removed the interface cable and plugged it into his tricorder, setting the diagnostic program running.

He opened the silver case he had been carrying then noticed a lot of the glittering sand in a pile at the base of the unit. The tricorder beeped to show it had finished, his brow furrowed as he read the results, this was unusual, there were no hardware faults detected but there was an issue with the power supply.

He removed a tool from the case and pried open the power compartment, as he did some of the sand spilt out of what should have been a sealed compartment. He removed the battery pack the unit going offline, he glanced up seeing the shield dissipate from this section, as it did a vague sense of nausea filled his senses, perhaps the Doctor’s vaccination was not compatible with his hybrid DNA.

He peered into the compartment, sand and a few small stones seemed to have been poured into the power slot. He carefully cleaned the compartment, rechecked all the contacts then put it back together, the unit sprang instantly to life showing no further malfunctions. He opened his communicator “Spock to Captain Kirk” there was no answer…something was not right. He stood not bothering to collect the tools and headed back to the Captain, he returned as quickly as he could to the chamber.

 “What have you done?!” Janice Lester sounded hysterical, he paused in the doorway his heart nearly stopping. The Captain was on his knees hands behind his head looking up at Ms. Lester, she was holding the Captain’s phaser to his head, standing with her back to the doorway, something flickered in the Captain’s eyes: triumph? as he saw Spock.

The Captain was obviously trying to draw attention to himself as Spock made his way silently towards them.

“C’mon Janice it’s over, you can’t do this”

“But I’m not…” was as far as she got, Spock’s hand clamped onto her shoulder, he caught her as she went limp. “Are you uninjured Captain?”

Kirk looked up at him from the floor, “huh? I mean, yes, thank you, Commander”

Spock carefully placed Janice onto the bench as Kirk stepped towards them re-fastening the phaser to his belt.

“I leant over her to see if she was ok and she grabbed it” Spock blinked at him and he shifted uncomfortably “Dunno what I’d have done if you hadn’t…No!” Spock paused from where he was examining a few red marks around the neck of Janice Lester, he had been about to touch them. Spock studied the Captain “We don’t know what she’s suffering from, don’t want you to catch anything” Spock raised his brow at this statement, trying to make sense of the Captain’s words.

They were interrupted by the others returning, Kirk moved to them “Status Doctor McCoy?”

McCoy blinked at being addressed so professionally “There’s nothing I could do, they were already suffering advanced radiation poisoning when I got there, I’ve prepped their bodies for transport back to the ship.” He let out a frustrated huff “It’s such a senseless waste, if this idiot had been prepared with the standard equipment then they easily…”

“That’s enough Doctor!” Everyone turned to look at the Captain in surprise, he looked at them “It’s not incredibly professional to berate a fellow Doctor in the presence of others is it?”

McCoy frowned at him “Jim, are you feeling alright?”

Kirk smiled at him though it didn’t reach his eyes “Of course…Leonard, why wouldn’t I be?”

He turned to Coleman, missing McCoy mouthing ‘Leonard?’ to Spock in confusion, “Arthur, how is she?”

Coleman was feeling for a pulse on Janice’s neck, frowning at the red marks “She’s near death, I suggest keeping her comfortably sedated”

“Sedated?! There’s nothing wrong with her” McCoy couldn’t help exclaiming.

Kirk glowered at them all “I suggest we return to the ship and sort it out from there”.

He opened his communicator, looking slightly nervous “Captain Kirk to Enterprise”

 

“Scott here sir”

 

“Mister Scott, Prepare to beam the landing party aboard plus two. Have a medical team standing by to receive a patient.”

 

“Aye Sir” there was a pause “Captain, I need you to disable the shield generators before I can get a lock on you”

 

“I know that Mr Scott” the Captain turned to Coleman “Arthur, would you mind?”

Spock exchanged a look with McCoy as Coleman went to disable the generators, “Captain”

“Yes Commander?” Spock was confused he wanted to ask why Kirk had not asked him to do it, but changed his mind when he realised how that would sound. “I will take Ms Lester” he moved to pick up the unconscious form, “No! I’ll do it” The captain nearly leapt in front of him to stop him touching Janice’s body. Kirk smiled at him then lifted her into his arms as Coleman returned “All done Captain” Kirk nodded “Commander, if you would”

Spock opened his communicator “Spock to Enterprise, energise”

 

They materialised on the pad Kirk taking a breath then depositing Janice onto the waiting gurney.

Kirk moved a strand of hair behind Janice’s ear “Doctor Coleman, accompany the patient to Sickbay. Commander, take the ship out of orbit. Resume designated course.”

Spock and McCoy both started talking “Captain, our course…” “Jim, I’m the CMO of this ship…”

He held his hand up and they fell silent, he looked at Spock expectantly “Captain, Starfleet asked us to investigate after they had received no response from the research team on Camus Two”

Kirk nodded “Very well if you will sort out recovery of information and equipment from the planet” Something flickered in the Vulcan’s eyes “Very well Captain” he moved back to the transporter “Mister Scott, if you would” McCoy looked at Spock “You got about 2 hours before that shot I gave you wears off,”

“I’ll get some of my staff together to give you a hand” Scott said as he started the beam down sequence, the Vulcan nodding as he disappeared. McCoy turned to Scott, “Make sure they come by Sickbay for protective shots” Scott agreed as he hurried out of the uncomfortable atmosphere in the transporter room.

Kirk looked at the Doctor “Jim I’m the CMO of this ship and you can’t just…”

Kirk gave him a cold look he’d never seen before “Doctor Coleman has been the medical officer in charge of these people for the past few years, he will take it from here” Coleman looked a little wary but guided the gurney out, followed by a very confused Med Tech and Nurse Rhodes.

Hendorff looked between the two men then dragged the gawking transporter technician out leaving the two men alone.

“Jim what’s going on here, I thought you trusted me?”

Something flashed in Jim’s eyes “I do but if Doctor Coleman wants to assume full responsibility. Why not let him do it.”

“Jim that man is medically incompetent…”

“That’s enough Doctor McCoy! We’ll see what he has to say” Kirk smiled at him but McCoy couldn’t help shudder at it, it didn’t look right. “Shall we?” he gestured to the doors. McCoy followed him feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.


	7. Chapter 7

They entered Sickbay to hear Nurse Rhodes and Doctor Coleman arguing loudly from the private cubicle at the far end.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” McCoy strode forward, Coleman went to answer but at the glare the doctor levelled at him he fell silent, he look expectantly at Nurse Rhodes “Doctor I placed Ms Lester on to the biobed, there is some low level signs of radiation in her system but nothing life threatening, in fact her vitals show she should regain consciousness in the next few minutes”

McCoy looked at the readings, Rhodes was right, he looked down as Janice moaned, her brow furrowing as she shifted in an agitated manner, Coleman spoke up “It's a symptom of the radiation sickness.”

McCoy scoffed at him pointing to the vital monitor “She shows no signs of internal radiation damage, ‘Doctor’ Coleman.”

Kirk stepped to Coleman’s side as Janice moaned again, her eyelids flickering “Didn't the other staff become delirious before they died?”

Coleman shared a look with Kirk “Yes Captain, they did.”

McCoy was exasperated “Jim, she could be suffering from a phaser stun as far as the symptoms I can detect.”

Coleman argued back “Doctor Lester and her staff have been under my supervision for the past few years. If you don't follow my recommendations, responsibility for her health or her death will be yours.” He stared meaningfully at Kirk.

The Captain turned to the McCoy “Doctor McCoy, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let Doctor Coleman take care of her”

The Doctor was outraged “You can't do this! I’m the Chief Medical Officer on board this ship!”

Kirk shouted heatedly back “It's done! Doctor Coleman will take care of her” he turned to Coleman “didn't you suggest sedation so she can get some rest?”

Coleman nodded in agreement “Yes, Captain.”

McCoy pointed at the monitor “It's not necessary, she's coming around?” Janice let out another whimper and her eyes finally opened, she looked relieved as she looked up at McCoy, she seemed to be trying to speak, she licked her dry lips.

“Coleman!” Kirk barked at the Doctor next to him, at his shout Janice’s eyes moved to the Captain then they widened in horror. “No!” she whispered breathily.

“Nurse Rhodes, administer a sedative.” Coleman ordered.

Janice’s eyes rolled in panic to McCoy as she tightly gripped his arm.

Rhodes removed a sedative from the equipment case she had placed on the floor and stepped forward, she bit her lip looking between the two doctors.

“Nurse, you have your orders” Kirk nearly shouted at her, she looked apologetically at McCoy and depressed the hypo into Janice’s neck.

“No, NO! Don’t let...” she slurred, her grip loosening on McCoy’s arm. He gently placed her hand onto the bed before glaring at Kirk “If that’s all _‘Captain’_ ” He strolled out before he lost his temper.

Rhodes picked up the heavy case shooting the Captain a cold glare then followed the Doctor out.

Kirk moved to the control panel, locking the door to the room then turned to face Coleman smiling “It worked”. Coleman stepped forward looking into the Captains face, “Janice?” he moved to brush the side of her face as he always used to but she batted it away, the force used hurt, this body was a lot stronger than her own had been.

She looked at the body on the bed that Kirk was now imprisoned in “If you allow him to become fully conscious he'll tell everyone what has happened.”

“No one will believe him” Coleman said as he too studied the unconscious form.

Janice looked down “We have to get rid of him”

“How are we going to explain his death?”

“I don’t know you’re the Doctor”

Coleman looked up his eyes blazing “You killed all the others. You sabotaged the generators so that they would be slowly poisoned to death, why didn't you kill him when you had the opportunity.”

“I didn’t have enough time”

“I gave you every minute I could.” He paused realising something “You’re still obsessed with him aren’t you.”

Her eyes flashed at him as she spat “I want his life, nothing more. I’m going take everything he cares about. This ship is mine now.”

Coleman shook his head looking down “I have done many things, but I won’t kill for you.”

Janice pointed at him, hissing “You already have! You knew what was affecting the rest of the research team. You could've treated them. You're as guilty as I am”

Coleman took a step back his eyes glistening slightly “I won’t do it”

Janice looked down then stepped around the bed to him “Please” she raised her hand cupping the side of his face “Don’t leave me now, I still need you...please Artie” Coleman closed his eyes, the hand and voice were different but he couldn’t help it, he still loved her, she continued “Just think if I’m the Captain I can make you the Chief Medical Officer, just like you always wanted”

Coleman bit his lip then nodded “I’ll keep him sedated but I won’t kill him”.

Janice smiled at him “We’ll just have to work something else out” she pressed her forehead to his “I do love you, you know I’m doing this for us, we can have a better life...by taking back what Starfleet stole from us”

Coleman’s shoulders drooped in submission “I know…I just”

Janice pressed a kiss to his forehead “Hush, just let me take care of everything”

The hand slipped from Coleman’s face and he watched as she left the room without looking back.

He went to the side of Kirk’s bed, looking down at the body of the woman he had fallen in love with, he began to carefully place the restraints over the occupant a feeling of wrongness overwhelming him. He had agreed to her plan when she had found what the machine in the ruins could do, but he would’ve done anything to make her happy, now he was here…he carefully tucked a strand of blonde hair off the face in front of him, his fingers lingering on a soft cheek as he whispered “I’m so sorry”


	8. Chapter 8

Janice strolled down the hallway heading for the bridge, crewmen smiling at her as she passed, this was going to work, no-one seemed suspicious except for the Vulcan and that interfering doctor, she’d have to do something about them. She entered the turbo lift and quickly made a mental check of Starfleet Rules and Regulations, there was not enough discipline on this ship, no-one had saluted her, not once.

She thought back to when she had become aware of what the device in the ruins on Camus Two could do, what it could mean for her. She had thrown herself into researching the life of Captain James T Kirk, absorbing every scrap of information on the Enterprise and crew that she could find. She had trawled the galactic nets avidly reading about the ‘Heroes of the Narada’, she had every confidence she could pull this off.

The doors opened and she stepped out taking a breath and smiling as a few people acknowledged her. “Keptin” came a greeting from the navigation console, she looked at a young curly haired boy, sitting there, ah that would be Chekov, genius level intelligence but as his wide green eyes looked at her with obvious hero worship she knew he would be easy to manipulate. She smiled at him “as you were” he nodded returning his gaze to his station. An Asian man stood from the Captain’s chair “All yours, just keeping it warm” she watched him return to the helm, that would be Sulu. She moved to the chair lovingly running a hand along the back then settled herself on it a satisfied smile spreading on her face.

“Keep her steady Mister Sulu, the Commander shouldn’t be much longer”

Sulu froze at the order but shrugged it off “Aye Sir” they were already in orbit, that order had been unnecessary.

Janice leant back in the chair, this was going to work. A yeoman appeared beside her with a pad in his hand “Captain” he held the pad out, Janice glanced down at it then back up to his face, his brow furrowed slightly “It’s the fuel requisition report” She smiled at him “Yes, of course, sorry long day now” she took it then noted he hadn’t left “Why don’t you leave this with me”. He looked slightly puzzled but nodded “Aye sir” He moved away. She glanced over the report, it required a signature, she had practiced forging James Kirk’s signature but this was a different body, she’d sign it later. She checked no-one was looking and opened up another page then began researching somewhere they could dump the real James Kirk to rot; once he was out of the way nothing could stop her.

 

###

 

Jim tried to peel his eyelids open, they felt lethargic and heavy, he tried to bring his hand to his face to rub them but something was around his wrists holding him to the bed. This acted as an immediate wake-up call. His eyes snapped opened, he squinted at the bright lights overhead, he was in sickbay “Bones!?”

“He won’t be coming” Kirk turned his head, Coleman was standing next to him.

“What do you mean, what have you done to him?” he struggled against the straps holding him down. Coleman moved nearer gently touching the reddened wrist where the restraint had chafed, “Careful, you’ll hurt yourself”

He violently tugged at the straps again which dislodged Coleman’s touch “What have you done, where’s Doctor McCoy?”

“Nothing has happened to the Doctor, he’s fine, the Captain placed me in charge of your care”

He went to brush a tendril of long hair from Kirk’s face but Jim twisted away “That’s bullshit and you know it, the _‘Captain’_ is right here.”

Coleman smiled sadly at him “Such a shame, the shock of losing the rest of our research team has obviously driven you mad with grief; you are obviously suffering with severe delusions.” As he was speaking he pressed a call button on the wall.

“But I _am_ Captain James T. Kirk” Nurse Rhodes paused in the doorway at the exclamation.

Coleman gave the nurse a sad smile “I tried to tell you, she’s suffering from the delusion that she is the Captain.” Kirk turned wide pleading eyes on the Nurse “No, please you don’t understand”

Coleman continued “The paranoia has been developing for the past six months. The radiation seems to have intensified it. She must be kept sedated.”

Nurse Rhodes looked between them “I’ll prepare a sedative for you” she left, the door sliding shut behind her. “No!” Kirk had never felt more frustrated in his life, “You can’t do this to me”

Rhodes returned with a hypo and stepped towards the side of the bed, Kirk turned to her in desperation “Please you gotta believe me” He struggled futilely, she smiled sadly at him and he felt his heart sink “It’s ok, I believe you” she depressed the hypo and he knew no more.

 

###

 

Spock had beamed back down to the ruins sorting the recovery efforts with his usual efficiency; he had gathered the tool kit and tricorder from earlier and started stacking the equipment that would need to be transported back to the ship. Three other personnel beamed down to assist him. He was gratified to note a member of medical had been included, he spoke quietly to him, “Harris, Would you mind sorting the recovery of the original research team, you will find them in one of the chambers through there.” Harris nodded sadly lifting the bag he held “Doctor said you’d need help with them, I’ve got everything I need” He wandered in the direction Spock had gestured to, the commander did not envy Harris in this task, while it is a universal truth that all life must eventually come to an end it is never nice to be reminded of that fact.

He gained the attention of the other two, “gentlemen, we need to recover all of computer equipment and data pads so they can be recovered to the Enterprise. We will leave the shelter, I am sure there will be others who wish to investigate these ruins.” They moved into the metal bunker “Each of these rooms have personal belongings I suggest they are recovered and kept separate, their families will wish for their return” The men nodded lifting the storage crates they had brought with them, each disappearing into a room, Spock headed to sort the main computers.

 

By his estimation they had been working for 76 minutes, Harris had already returned to the ship after sealing the bodies and tagging them for transport to the ships morgue.

Spock carried one of the larger crates through to the beam out point he had setup.

The two crewmen came to join him “I think that’s it sir, we’ve just left the basic structure and lighting system, we’ve got the other beacons so it’s just this one left” He motioned to the last shield generator that the equipment had been placed around. Spock moved to it opening the panel on the side, he flipped open his communicator “Mister Scott, please prepare to beam us up”

“Aye Sir, ready and waiting”

Spock turned the beacon off, the nausea he had been already feeling intensified “Energise”

The transporter room came into view, a tech was waiting with an anti-gravity trolley, Spock pointed to the large crate containing the computers and pads “Send that one to the Science labs the data will need to be recovered for processing” They nodded to him and he made his way to the console, removing the belt which held his tricorder and communicator.

Scott was still looking at him “You feelin’ alright Mister Spock, you’re looking a wee bit peaky”

Spock straightened “I am functioning adequately, Mister Scott, is there anything I should be made aware of?” 

Scott looked around the room noting that they were the only ones left in the room “It’s probably none of ma business but, the Captain’s been a wee bit short since he came back”

Spock inclined his head; “I will see to it” Scott smiled thinly at him.

 

Spock entered the turbolift heading for the bridge, the nausea was still unsettling him, the radiation should not have affected his system this fast, it was a definite probability that due to his hybrid DNA the protective inoculation had not provided adequate protection, he would visit sickbay later, preferably when Doctor McCoy had finished his shift, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the irascible man. The lift doors opened and he entered the bridge.

 

###

 

Janice had found it, a small medical facility on Benecia, completely outdated, they wouldn’t ask questions. She could dump Kirk off, pay them to keep him sedated and then she could leave him there for the rest of his life.

 

Uhura turned from her console, “Captain, the away team has finished on the Planet’s surface and all equipment has been beamed aboard”

Janice nodded, “Excellent, in that case, Mister Chekov, plot a course for the Benecian Colony.”

Chekov frowned but complied “Direct course to Benecia, three seven three mark eight.”

Janice smiled as they followed her orders “How long to the colony at Warp Two?” Chekov checked his console “Forty-eight hours, sir.”

“Mister Sulu, set course for the colony. Warp Two”

Sulu turned to look at him over his shoulder “Captain, we’re supposed to be meeting the Potemkin to…” Janice cut over him “Are you questioning my orders, Lieutenant?”

Sulu turned back, plotting the course “No, sir. Three seven three mark eight.”

 

The lift doors opened allowing Spock to see the bridge, he paused as the bright light hit his eyes then continued his entrance, he could see they were already at warp from the moving starfield on the viewscreen, Uhura smiled in greeting then really looked at him, her eyes asking if he was ok? He nodded and stood next to Captain who didn’t even look up from the pad he was working on “Status Commander?”

Spock raised his brow “All equipment has been recovered and sent to the science labs for processing”

“Excellent, carry on” Spock nodded, slightly puzzled by the dismissal but headed to his station.

Spock checked the ships status then re-read the information, he turned in his seat “Captain, we are currently on course to Benicia? That will delay our rendezvous with the Potemkin”

Kirk still hadn’t looked at him but seemed annoyed “Yes, it can't be helped. We’ve got to take Doctor Lester somewhere so she can be treated.”

Spock stood “After meeting the Potemkin we are due to begin gravitational studies of the binary system Beta Aurigae. The Benician medical facility is located in the opposite direction.” Spock looked at his screen so missed the look of annoyance that flashed over the Captains face “Starbase Two is directly on route to Beta Aurigae”

Kirk looked at Chekov “How long to Starbase Two?”

Chekov checked his console “At current speed, seventy two hours Captain.”

Kirk almost looked triumphant “That's twenty four hours too long. Doctor Lester's is in a serious condition.”

Spock moved to the Captain, who flicked a nervous gaze to him “If the diagnosis of Doctor Lester's illness is critical then the medical facilities on the Benecian Colony are definitely unsuitable. They are most primitive.”

Spock could feel annoyance rolling off the Captain as he briefly looked up at the Vulcan “They will have to serve.” This was strange the Captain was purposely avoiding eye contact.

“Starbase Two is fully equipped with necessary specialists and medical equipment, they will be able to determine exactly what is wrong with the doctor. Is that not crucial to your decision?”

Kirk almost hissed back at him “the facilities will be of little use if Doctor Lester's dead.”

Their eyes finally met and Spock had the sensation that he was looking at a stranger.

He held the Captain’s gaze “If we increased our speed, Starbase Two would still be viable.”

Kirk stood from his chair invading Spock’s personal space, “I am fed up of having my orders questioned _Commander_ we will continue to Benecia, is that clear?”

Spock tilted his head, he was aware that the rest of the bridge crew were watching in morbid fascination “Starfleet will have to be notified that our rendezvous with the starship Potemkin will not take place as scheduled.”

Anger flashed in Kirk’s blue eyes, it made him look manic “you need concentrate on the areas you are responsible for, I’m the Captain and I will say what needs to be done on board this ship” He sat heavily down in the chair picking up the pad he had been working on, “You are dismissed Commander”

Spock nodded heading back to his console pausing as the Captain’s voice spoke “I believe you’ll get more work done if you head down to the Science labs” Spock turned not fully concealing the shock on his face, he was being dismissed?

The Captain continued “I don’t want to see you back on the bridge for the rest of this shift. Is that understood Commander?”

A cold sensation poured through Spock “Yes Captain”

He entered the lift, the doors closing to hide the pitying and confused gazes of the rest of the bridge crew from view.

He took a breath as the lift descended through the decks, there was something wrong with the Captain, but he needed to find out what was causing this sudden shift in his behaviour. Jim had been acting not at all like himself ever since they had returned from Camus Two, he would head to the Science labs to help process the data recovered from the site, maybe he would find an explanation there.

His vision wavered slightly, he sighed pressing the button to change the lift’s destination, he would need to go to medical first.


	9. Chapter 9

McCoy was still seething at having his medical opinion dismissed by Jim so easily, he had managed to calm himself quite a lot but his temper was still simmering under the surface.

He’d been researching _Doctor_ Coleman on the system; there was nothing to say he had any specialist knowledge on radiation poisoning and not a lot to say he was medical competent at all. He’d finally found where he’d read about Camus Two, Doctor Coleman’s medical license had been revoked by Starfleet Medical and he was being shipped to Camus Two in an advisory capacity only, he’d been sent that piece of gossip by the medical officer aboard the Nightingale. He’d have another go at Jim, he reached to press the communication button on his desk when he jumped realising someone was standing in the door way, “Oh it’s you, I need to get you a bell”

Spock raised his eyebrow but didn’t comment, McCoy really looked at him taking in the pale face and slightly pinched expression “Why didn’t you come by sooner? C’mon”

He guided Spock to a biobed without waiting for an answer, the fact Spock sat down without any argument showed the Doctor he really must not have been feeling well, McCoy scanned him “I’m reading low level radiation damage, the shot I gave you should have protected you, you feeling nauseous?”

Spock looked down “My vision has also been affected” McCoy grabbed a hypo then shouted Rhodes to get the necessary medications, She smiled at them as she headed to the medical storage area. “So why’re you really here, it’s not like you to willingly come into my domain”

Spock met the doctor’s gaze “The captain's recent actions seem very different to his usual behavioural pattern”

McCoy took the vials from Rhodes then waved her away “If you mean he’s not acting like himself then I agree.” He injected Spock and his stomach instantly settled.

“I noticed that too, d’ya know he kicked me offa’ Lester’s case stating that Coleman had more experience” He injected Spock again, this one clearing his head “…more experience my ass, I’ve got more medical knowledge in my little finger” Spock did not question this puzzling statement.

“Indeed, he has ordered the Enterprise to Benicia for Dr. Lester’s treatment”

McCoy’s eyes widened “Benicia, I wouldn’t even call that a third rate medical facility, its little better than a field hospital” McCoy motioned him to lie-down then ran an instrument over him to clear any residual radiation from his system.

“He has also just suggested that I may be able to complete more work in the Science Labs, he stated he that he did not wish to see me for the rest of this shift” the Doctor paused, “He kicked you off the bridge?”

Spock nodded, “He seemed increasingly tense in my presence including raising his voice”

“That’s not like him” he put the instrument away as Spock sat up, gracefully sliding from the bed

“His behaviour seems to have changed considerably since we visited Camus Two. Perhaps it would be prudent to examine him for any lingering effects of the Celebium radiation?”

McCoy got what he was hinting at, “All right, I’ll see what I can do”.

Spock nodded in a gesture of thanks “Perhaps Ms Lester and Dr Coleman need to be examined also?”

The doctor shook his head “I can probably get Coleman but Lester has been locked in the private examination room, Coleman’s set to door to only open to his or the Captain’s bio signature”

“Can it be overridden?”

“Not without alerting a lot of people”

They shared a look before Spock excused himself.

McCoy began putting the tools away thinking, Jim had been acting strange…he couldn’t be affected by Janice could he? This whole situation was a little uncomfortable, Jim liked to hide anything personal behind a brash loud mouthed exterior which is why McCoy knew next to nothing about his family or past yet Jim had gotten all the sordid details about his own divorce.

He needed a drink…it was too early for what he really wanted, coffee would have to do.

 

###

 

Janice had sat seething after the Vulcan had left, how dare he question her; she could feel the bridge crew glancing at her, a few giving cold looks. She straightened; he was Vulcan, it wasn’t like she could hurt his feelings. She noticed movement around the room and on checking the chronometer noticed it was mid-shift, people were heading for their break. Chekov paused as he passed “Are you hungry Keptin?” he looked timid almost afraid he was about to be snapped at, she smiled at him “maybe another time, you go ahead” Chekov nodded then hurried to catch Sulu and Uhura as they left.

She felt someone else hovering and looked up; it was…she checked his sleeve…”Yes Lieutenant?”

“Did you need a break Captain?” everyone was walking on egg shells, she smiled to look as friendly as possible “Sure, thanks” the Lieutenant seemed to relax at this and settled down as she vacated the chair.

The lift doors closed behind her, maybe something to eat would help. She decided she would take something back to Jim’s quarters and work out what to do from there, it was obvious she wasn’t acting as expected.

 

She entered the mess, there were a lot of people in here, this was a bad idea but she had already been spotted and greeted, it would look weird if she turned around…she _could_ do this.

She smiled returning the attention as she headed to the drinks machine, she ordered a tea then headed to the counter at the side where milk, creamer and sugar was available.

A hand gripped her shoulder “Jim, just the person I wanted to see” she looked up to see McCoy placing a coffee down and reaching for a handful of sugars, he paused looking at Jim’s cup “Tea?” she blinked at him “I fancied a change” he had a strange look on his face “U-huh…”

McCoy cajoled her to a small table in the corner that was partitioned off to give some semblance of privacy, she sat down “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?”

She sipped the tea “I don’t know what…”

McCoy interrupted her, “really cause I just had Spock acting like a kicked puppy in my sickbay”

“The Commander went to medical; I thought I ordered him to the science labs”

McCoy pointed a finger, “now that right there, that’s what I’m talking about” they stared at each other before the doctor continued “he was having an adverse reaction to the radiation from Camus Two…I may have to run physicals on everyone to check no-one else is affected”

“I trust you can sort that out doctor”

McCoy raised a brow at him “Don’t think you’re getting out of it, I’m still the CMO of this ship, I can make it a medical order”

She smiled at him “I wouldn’t dream of it”

McCoy made a non-committal “Hmm” as he swigged his coffee and stood “Look I may not be the biggest fan of him but whatever is going on between you and the hobgoblin, sort it out, as much as I hate to admit it…he’s good for you…” he seemed to realise what he had said so added brashly “I expect you to report to me when your shift ends” he then left apparently deciding the conversation was getting entirely too emotional for his taste.

Janice didn’t really notice she was pondering his words…surely the doctor couldn’t be implying…no…that was a stupid idea.

She heard voices she recognised from the other side of the partition “I’m telling you zhat’s vhat I heard” that was Chekov. “You are kidding right?” Sulu.

“I don’t know, Kirk and Spock have been getting closer lately” Uhura, but from Janice’s position she couldn’t see the teasing expression on Uhura’s face.

“Don’t you start” Sulu retorted pointing his knife at her then slicing into his grilled chicken. She smiled sipping her tea looking at Chekov “So what exactly did you hear?” Chekov looked very excited “Ensign Barrows overheard zhem exiting ze Captain’s quarters zhis morning, it’s seems ze Commander has been trying to get ze Captain into his bed for a long time” Uhura was much to refined to spit the tea she had been drinking out so settled for an incredulous look, Chekov looked pleased as Sulu choked on some of his rice. “I know amazing isn’t it?”

Sulu had recovered, it was amazing some of the rumours that circulated the ship “Wow you think people would have better things to talk about”

Chekov held up a finger finishing the bite of his sandwich “Ah but zey must be having lover’s tiff…yes? Zey were acting most upset vis each other on zhe bridge”

Sulu turned his gaze to Uhura, clearly trying to communicate ‘can you believe this?’

She gave him a teasing smile “I don’t know, they do look good together”

Janice had heard enough, there was a cool sickening feeling running through her, she quickly stood and exited not even bothering to acknowledge anyone else.

She got to the lift and pressed a shaking hand to the control, her mind whirling, of course during her research into the ship and crew she had found some of the less reputable news sites and gossip columns that reported Kirk and Spock were lovers which is why they made such a good team but she had dismissed it. She hurried out of the lift to the Captain’s quarters, the door opening as it registered her bio-signature, she quickly locked it behind her and leant against the wall. She didn’t even think Vulcan’s _did_ that, didn’t they find it illogical…he was half human though.

She looked around the room…huh, it was neater than she had expected.

She wandered to the desk fiddling with a chess piece she didn’t recognise…would she have to learn how to play, that hadn’t been in Jim’s file, she put it back turning the computer on. She sat down noting the chair opposite and pressed her finger over the security scanner to allow her access. She brought up the record for Commander Spock, it was full of commendations. She read a few, exceptional conduct in problematic situations, going above and beyond the call of duty and most notably saving the Captain’s life on at least 3 separate occasions. She stared at the Commander’s fleet photo, then stood walking across the room in thought, this was crazy, there was nothing in the room to support that they were…she didn’t finish that thought.

She absentmindedly picked up a t-shirt from the floor, folding it but as she did a strange smell came from it, she inhaled…incense? She sat heavily on the rumpled bed grabbing the pillow and hugging it, as she did she was overwhelmed by the same spicy smell of incense…it was almost…alien? Her eyes widened and she looked over to the bathroom door, she could just check her suspicions. She walked back to the desk pressing a button on the Computer “Location of Commander Spock”

“Commander Spock is located in Xenoliguistics”

That was at the other end of the ship, as she straightened a photo on the shelf next to the computer caught her eye, she grabbed it.

The photo was of the Commander and Captain standing side by side, it wasn’t one of the Starfleet publicity shots but looked to be taken at the same time, they were in front of a pane of glass with a Starfleet logo etched into it, various crew were milling around in the background.

Kirk was gazing up at his first officer, he looked like he was laughing at something as he had one hand on the Vulcan’s shoulder, she looked closer, was it her imagination or did the Vulcan look amused as he returned the Captain’s gaze. Her fingers grazed a touch sensitive button on the side of the frame and a handwritten message appeared in the corner:

 

_Jim,_

_Good luck Captain._

_Listen to Spock, he’s usually right. You two are good together._

_Try not to screw up too badly._

_Chris Pike_

 

She dropped the photo. That was the third time she heard someone state they were good together. She made sure Spock was still in Xenolinguistics and headed to the shared bathroom, the door opening as she approached, she paused staring at the door that would lead to the Commander’s quarters. She moved forward, the door opening as it registered her bio-signature, so Jim obviously spent a lot of time in the Commander’s quarters…she could smell the same spicy incense only it was much stronger now, not unpleasant, just exotic.

She checked round, almost expecting to be jumped on as she stepped in, then again maybe that’s what Vulcan’s did, she’d never looked into Vulcan biology, she’d have to now…or maybe…she smiled to herself, maybe she could find out through practice.

She walked to the desk, there were a few report pads, some for Spock, some with Jim’s name on.

She moved to the bed, it was neatly made with a few ornamental weapons hanging on the wall behind it…she looked closer…actually they looked pretty real. There was a strange pole with a crescent shaped blade at one end and a long coiled strap with a weight attached to one end hung up next to it. On a shelf below was a silver dagger sitting on a small display stand, decorated with a few black gems in the handle, it looked expensive…and sharp. The photo sitting next to the dagger caught her eye, it was the same as the one in Jim’s room, she grabbed it pressing the hidden button:

 

_Spock_

_Look after him, he’s not as tough as he thinks._

_Try not to strangle him._

_Chris Pike_

 

She ran her finger over Spock’s image thoughtfully, he was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome…this could be fun.

She settled herself down on the bed to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock entered the labs and instantly set his staff to work downloading the data from the recovered computers and pads then correlating it together. He himself had taken the main records, it was strange, there seemed to be missing data. He found documentation on the ruins but no actual translations, he looked up as Lieutenant Miles hovered near him “Commander we’ve finished downloading the photographs that documented the site but some appear to have been deleted” Spock nodded, “I too have found the data to be incomplete”

“We sent everything we could find to linguistics, Lieutenant Uhura wanted to speak with you”

Spock rose from the station he had been working on, “I have started a data recovery program running, please inform me of the results” Miles nodded “Of course, Commander”

 

###

 

Spock suppressed a wince as the doors to the linguistics department opened, though every member of staff had their own ear pods in as they worked through translations he could still hear every sound with his more sensitive hearing.

“Spock!” He looked over to Uhura as she waved him over to her desk in the far corner. She finished talking with Simmonds then opened a few of the picture files of the ruins she had been sent.

“Was this everything from the research team?” She scrolled through the images, they had been broken down into various areas. “You said there was a main chamber but I can’t find any record of it”

Spock nodded “I too was unable to find any record of it, however you should have received a few additional files” She opened the newest pictures on her computer, they were more personal photos, they had a few of the researchers smiling at the camera, hugging each other and they were standing in the ‘missing’ chamber. Uhura zoomed in to the wall behind them, the computer compensating for the resolution; she scrolled round it a frown appearing.

“Is there a problem?”

Uhura shook her head. “This language is completely unfamiliar to me but I think a few of the symbols are used as a base for other languages” She pressed a few controls the computer highlighting and copying the visible text.

“It’s almost like…” the computer flashed up an answer “It looks like it could be a teaching tool?”

She looked up at him with a teasing smile “What do you think Professor?”

Spock raised his brow allowing a slight twitch of his lip to show amusement “A teaching tool?” he looked at the translation on screen, it was talking about learning a lesson, through sharing of experience, Uhura scrolled to another area, this had ‘changing of…clothes?’

“Careful, your face will stick like that” came a light teasing voice and he realised his brow had furrowed as he looked over the text, she had her face resting in both hands, unashamedly watching him as he studied the screen.

“That is a distinct impossibility” she shrugged “Suit yourself, if you want wrinkles before you’re 50” her face turned serious “Does this have anything to do with the Captain?”

Spock lowered his voice “Specify?”

She sighed “Well…something’s not right, he’s snapped at everyone, the bridge feels like the temperature has dropped several degrees and…he sent you away, that’s not like him even when he’s really pissed at you” She leant closer stopping him from objecting to her phrasing “What’s going on between you two?”

Spock re-read the translation again then met her gaze “I have a theory but would prefer to gather further evidence before voicing it”

 

She nodded in acceptance “Ok” then she smiled mischievously at him “Y’know cause if you two have broken up I totally wouldn’t mind having you on the rebound” He mock glared at her “I have never understood the human propensity to share erroneous information at such an alarming rate”

She smiled “call it a quirk showing the full illogicality of human behaviour” she could see fond amusement in his eyes, they stared at each other for a moment and she couldn’t help sighing “Why did we break up?”

He blinked “I occasionally find myself contemplating the same sentiment” he stood “Thank you Nyota, you have as always been extraordinarily helpful” He stood.

“You’re not going back to the labs are you?”

“Negative, my shift ended 38 minutes ago, I feel the need to meditate on the new information you have provided” He bowed his head as if to say ‘if you will excuse me’ then left. She watched him go then set to work on the rest of the translations.

 

###

 

Spock entered the lift and pressed the control, selecting the deck to his quarters.

He sighed then realised he had, he was tired and his mental shields felt in tatters, the radiation must have done more damage than he had initially suspected, it didn’t help that the Captain’s strange behaviour was keeping him unbalanced. Now he had more information from the ruins he would meditate on the problem, _that_ should give him adequate time come up with a suitable course of action.

He entered his quarters locking the door then noted the lights were on 50% power

“Hi Spock…”

Spock turned sharply to the voice and his brows rose “Captain!?”

The Captain was seated on his bed, leant back on his arms which pushed his chest out. One leg was crossed over the other and it was being swung in a ‘playful?’ manner?

“Captain what…?” Kirk gave him a small playful smile then waggled one finger at him

Spock sighed “Jim” the smile grew and Kirk pushed himself up sauntering towards him “that’s better”

There was a very strange look on the Captain’s face, it was almost…predatory, he found himself unconsciously taking a step back. As he did the man’s gaze roved over his body, Spock supressed a shiver. In fact the last time he had seen this sort of behaviour it had involved a chieftain’s daughter and every ounce of diplomatic skill Spock possessed to extricate the Captain from an unwanted matrimonial ceremony. Kirk stepped forward and Spock felt the wall hit his back, he hadn’t realised he had been stepping back. He stared into the Captain’s blue eyes “Captain, I do not…” an image flashed in his mind of Janice Lester, “C’mon Spock, it’s just us, we don’t have to pretend”

Before he could stop it a hand clamped around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a harsh kiss. Emotions swirled around him forcing their way through the unwanted physical contact, he felt sickened at the feelings of vindictive triumph, lust and powerful domination coming through to him. Images began to swirl of Camus Two, Jim on the floor, being pushed to a machine…then…it was like the viewpoint had shifted Janice looking at him “You didn’t” hands wrapped around Janice’s neck. He had to stop this, he pushed out with a lot more strength than was needed.

“Ow! What the hell was that for you freak!”

Spock’s eyes opened, he found himself breathing heavily as he stared down at Jim…no an imposter, an imposter who was laying on the floor glaring up at him. A look of realisation passing over both of their faces.

 

Janice looked up at the Vulcan…he knew, she could tell, he knew what she had done, he didn’t say anything as he turned and marched from the room. She looked around in panic, her eyes falling on the ornamental dagger…she had to stop him.

 

###

 

Spock entered the lift selecting the level for sickbay, he was still breathing heavily, he pressed the emergency stop and found he had rested his head against the wall. He concentrated on pushing back the emotions that were swirling around his mind, he shuddered, though nothing had really happened he felt violated. He centred himself regaining control of his emotions, he needed to speak to the body of Janice Lester, the body he was sure the real James Kirk resided in.

The comm unit blared to life “I hope there a damn good reason for what I can see as a perfectly functioning lift to be stopped between floors?”

Spock pressed the button to respond “My apologies Mr Scott, there was an issue that required my attention”

“Oh, Mr Spock, I dinnae realise it was you, is everythin’ alright?”

“No, but it soon will be, Spock out” he released the emergency stop, the doors opening to the deck that housed the medical bay.

He stormed into the sickbay, noting that no-one seemed to be present and headed towards the private room towards the rear. Coleman cutting him off “Commander I cannot allow you to interfere with my patient” he quailed under the glare the Vulcan shot him.

“You will allow me into this room” Spock used his full height to tower over the doctor, making himself appear much larger than he was “I can’t…” was as far as Coleman got, Spock walked him backwards the doctor’s bio-signs opening the door for the both of them.

There was shuffling from the bed, out of the corner of his eye he could see the figure still strapped to the bed turn to face them. Coleman opened his mouth to speak but Spock interrupted “Thank you for your co-operation Doctor” he then delivered a nerve pinch, carelessly allowing the doctor to slump to the floor.

He looked up meeting the blue gaze of Janice Lester’s body “If I am right, you are not who you appear to be” the familiar blinding smile he was rewarded with instantly assured him that he had chosen the correct course of action.


	11. Chapter 11

Kirk sighed in frustration pulling unsuccessfully at the restraints again, it was one of his more lucid moments. He shook his head to clear the fog. Coleman kept coming in and sedating him if he made any noise, he was tired, frustrated, worried about his ship and worst of all…he really needed to pee.

He’d tried to get Coleman to release him by saying he needed to go to the bathroom but after he’d been threatened with a catheter he’d decided to lie quietly. He let out a frustrated huff and pulled against the restraints again, his wrists were already red and sore.

He really wanted to know what Janice was up to, he felt completely helpless, he tugged again feeling tears of frustration pricking at the corner of his eyes. He took a breath, no he trusted his crew, they would know something was wrong, but he had to admit, it had been hours and if he had to be truthful he was a little hurt that no-one had worked it out and visited him sooner. Surely Spock or Bones would have noticed by now…there were raised voices outside the door, Bones?

His heart swelled with hope but he pushed it down, Coleman had so far headed the doctor off every time he’d tried to visit. He felt pathetic, like a damsel in distress waiting to be rescued which…he looked ruefully down at himself…at the moment he kinda was.

The door opened, he rolled his head on the pillow to look, then sat up as far as he could to watch with interest. Coleman was being backed into the room by a very pissed off looking Spock, he smiled as he watched the doctor backing away in fright, admittedly Spock had drawn himself up to loom over the man, anger flashing in the dark eyes, that Vulcan could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. He felt vindictive pleasure as the man who had spent the past few hours jabbing him with hypo’s crumpled to the floor with a loud thump thanks to a nerve pinch. He noted how Spock had not cushioned the fall in any way and stared up into the dark eyes of one of his closest friends, Spock tilted his head staring at him in a calculated way “If I am right, you are not who you appear to be”

Jim couldn’t have stopped the grin that made its way onto his face even if he’d have wanted to, there was no doubt about it Spock was awesome. “What took you so long?”

Spock raised his brow as he stepped carelessly over Coleman’s prone form to make his way to the side of the bed “You understand I must verify the facts before I am able to act on them” He raised his hand to Kirk’s face but didn’t make contact. Jim looked between Spock fingers then his face “I’ve told you before mi casa es su casa” Spock’s eyebrow twitched, his mouth softening to show an almost smile at the remembered words. Cool fingers found the side of his face and…he was falling…

 

He allowed Spock’s presence to wash over his mind, clearing the fog left over from the sedatives; he could feel Spock’s emotions, guilt and sorrow at allowing him to be drugged whilst following the orders of a false Captain. Protective anger flaring to set this wrong to right. Joy at finding him…wait, what? Joy? Spock was hiding something, “Ok what’s she done?”

It was like a titanium barrier snapped down, “Nothing you need to worry yourself about. How did this happen?”

Kirk felt the memory of the chamber surge forward, guilt as the Spock in the memory left him alone. “It wasn’t your fault” the guilt lessened but it was still hovering in the background.

Spock froze the memory on the alien machine “This is the item that was used to transfer your consciousness?”

“Yep, can you work it out?” he felt Spock pause at the feeling of total faith being projected to him. “I have already downloaded the files to Xenolinguistics, they are currently translating the available texts”

“No doubt about it, you are the best First Officer Ever!” There was definite smugness, then alertness? Someone was here then…pain erupted everywhere. Jim’s eyes opened, Spock’s hand still on his face, they were still melded, he was seeing through his own eyes and Spock’s it was confusing. There was pain coming from his ribs near to his spine, he was breathing heavily. Spock’s hand slipped from his face and the pain stopped “Wha?” Spock was leaning heavily on the side of the bed, his hand fumbling with something, their eyes locked as Spock gave a cry of pain then slipped down out of sight. Jim then came face to face with a nightmarish vision.

Janice stood at the side of the bed, green liberally staining the front of Jim’s gold command shirt, her hand gripped the handle of an ornate dagger. He felt a shiver run through him as a look of maniacal glee made its way over his own face, he didn’t even think his body was capable of looking like that.

Jim looked at the green in realisation…oh god, he screamed as loud as he could “BONES! ANYONE! WE NEED HELP IN…” Ow, his whole body rocked to the side as he was punched hard in the side of the face, wow, being hit had never hurt that much before. He brought his hand up to probe the tender area then realised…his hand was free. Spock must have un-done one of the restraints.

He heard his own voice “Where do you think you’re going?” he looked up while fumbling to release the other restraint, he could just see that Spock was crawling towards the alarm panel on the far wall, the whole back of his shirt was saturated with green, he was leaving a trail on the floor. “No!” Jim cried as Janice kicked the Vulcan in the ribs which flipped him over onto his back.

She straddled Spock bringing the knife down towards his throat, Spock gripped the hand but couldn’t fight against the insane rage of his opponent weakened by blood loss, pain and the confusion of the improperly ended meld as he was.

Kirk finally undid the last restraint and he launched himself off the bed, he rolled with Janice in a tangle of limbs then hit the wall causing his vision to waver.

He re-focused onto Janice’s/his own face her rage seemed to have taken over as she screamed and began hitting him, he tried to fend the blows off as his vision went grey. His gaze slipped to Spock who had rolled onto his side, eyelids flickering as he reached out trying to help but not being able…as consciousness began to leave him he heard Bones’ voice “What in the…!”

Jim allowed himself to pass out.


	12. Chapter 12

Leonard McCoy was tired, which made him cranky. Jim still hadn’t been by for the physical he had hinted at, he was going to have to make it a medical order soon. He rubbed his face staring down at the pile of reports he had completed whilst hiding in his office, he’d been avoiding Coleman, whenever the ‘doctor’ saw him he acted all smug like he’d taken over sickbay since he’d been put in charge of Lester’s case. McCoy sighed throwing another completed pad onto the pile, if he carried on like this he’d be up to date with next month’s reports as well.

He rubbed his face, maybe he’d try seeing Lester again, Coleman was hiding something he could feel it.

He stepped into Sickbay scanning the room for any hint of Coleman, the man seemed to know when McCoy entered the room and materialised to stand protectively in front of the Lester’s room, fobbing him off with excuses. There didn’t seem to be anyone here.

He walked up to the door, it was locked, as CMO he did have authority to overwrite it but that tended to raise a lot of alarms, where had Coleman slunk off to?

A breathy giggle caught his attention and he wandered through to the medical storage room pausing to lean on the doorway, crossing his arms whilst he looked inside, a grin finding its way onto his face.

Rhodes was working on her stock pad, smiling, McCoy could tell she wasn’t really paying attention to the screen. Hendorff stood behind her a hand lightly resting on her hip as he spoke into her ear.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

The twin looks of horror as they sprang apart would keep him amused for days.

He smirked as they stammered “Oh doctor I didn’t see you there” “Doctor I was just…”

They both looked like naughty children caught stealing from the cookie jar. “Oh relax, be thankful it wasn’t the hobgoblin that caught you” Rhodes eyes widened “But we weren’t…” McCoy waved her off “I was beginning to wonder why the inventory check was takin’ so long…

There was a loud scream “BONES!” he turned “ANYONE! WE NEED HELP IN…”

The scream cut off as McCoy hit the locked doors, he smacked the door in frustration “What?” he could hear scuffling from inside, well he already had security with him so no need to notify them, he pressed in his overriding access code and entered the room stopping dead “What in the…!” it was a horrific scene.

Coleman was on the floor unmoving in front of an empty biobed the restraints hanging off and the covers tossed around. Spock was lying on his side by the far wall, there looked like two stab wounds in his back, green had already begun pooling on the floor underneath him. Jim was sitting astride an unconscious Janice Lester beating her black and blue, he seemed to be in a complete hysterical rage. He ran forward skidding on his knees next to Spock, instantly feeling for a pulse as he ordered Hendorff “Stop Him!”

 

Hendorff ran forward, wrapping his arms around the Captain in a bear hug and lifting him up, he gave a shriek of rage struggling against the larger man’s hold.

 

Rhodes headed towards the unconscious form of Lester, hitting the panic button on the wall as she went. She checked for a pulse then looked up to where the Captain was still fighting the Chief of Security. He was covered in green and red blood, knuckles scraped and bleeding, she had never known the Captain to lose it like this.

 

McCoy grabbed a dressing from the nearby medical trolley, tore open the sterile packet and pressed it down on the wounds, they were close together, looked like someone had been aiming for his heart but missed. He tried to roll Spock onto his front but the Vulcan was still conscious and fighting him.

“It’s ok I got ya”

Spock’s eyes flickered open, it looked like he was trying to tell him something important, he grabbed the doctor’s wrist and McCoy winced, in his desperation Spock must not have realised the amount of strength he was using. “Not the Captain…” Spock’s eyes slid shut.

There was commotion from behind as other medical staff bustled in. “Someone help me, I need to get him to surgery now!” Hands helped lift Spock onto a gurney; he turned as they rushed off “Can you handle this?” Rhodes looked up from her tricorder, “no internal damage I can deal with it.”

McCoy looked at Hendorff, Jim had slumped in his grip and looked shell-shocked, the Chief nodded to him and McCoy hurried to the theatre.

 

###

 

McCoy finished washing his hands in the sink, erasing all traces of green, Spock luckily hadn’t been that bad, there were two puncture wounds to his back, in a human the stomach and kidney would have been perforated. The wound had missed his heart, being deflected by the ribs that extended lower on a Vulcan than a human to protect the vital organ. The Doctor had replaced the lost blood and Spock was now in a light healing trance, he should be awake in a couple of hours, McCoy looked at him lying on one of the biobeds, then to the one next to him. The private room was off limits while Security investigated the scene which meant Janice was now laying on one of the beds in the main part of Sickbay still restrained as the Captain had told them about how Janice had stabbed Spock and he’d punched her in a fit of rage. McCoy glanced around, Jim was no-where to be seen, usually it was hell to get him to leave when the Vulcan was hurt, the only time he wasn’t here was when duty saw to it that he was needed on the bridge, but right now they were heading to Benicia, nothing that urgently needed the Captain’s attention.

 

Coleman was fast asleep on another bed, McCoy suspected one of the hobgoblins little nerve pinches but had decided to use a sedative to allow the man to rest…honestly it had nothing to do with keeping him out of McCoy’s hair.

 

This whole situation didn’t feel right he moved to Spock’s bed, checking the monitor then looking round to make sure no-one was watching as he leant close to the Vulcan’s ear, “I don’t know what’s goin’ on but I need you to wake up and explain it to me” he smiled as the vitals changed showing he had been heard then froze as someone cleared their throat behind him.

He stood quickly turning to face the doors to the med bay hoping he hadn’t been caught being nice to the hobgoblin. Hendorff stood uncomfortably shifting, fiddling with the pad in his hands.

“Can I help you with somethin’?”

Hendorff swallowed, “I finished the preliminary investigation into the assault on Commander Spock.” He wasn’t looking at McCoy as he spoke “the Captain ordered that I share this with nobody except himself, but…you know what I’m like with my report pads…I have a habit of leaving them lying around” He finally met McCoy’s gaze as he placed the pad down on a nearby tray, nodded and left.

McCoy frowned and retrieved the pad, his eyes widening as he read through the report:

 

_Blood found on knife blade and Captain James T Kirk’s shirt matched Commander Spock._

_Epithelial tissue found on knife hilt matches Captain James T Kirk._

_Blood traces found on clothing of Janice Lester were from transfer not direct contact._

_Knife use in the assault was from Commander Spock’s quarters, Janice Lester had no access to this part of the ship, internal scans show Commander Spock and Captain Kirk located in the Commander’s quarters shortly before the attack took place._

_Epithelial tissue on restraints showed that Commander Spock had released Janice Lester._

 

McCoy frowned, everything on this report was showing that Jim had been the one to stab Spock, no…it wasn’t possible. He sat heavily on the chair next to Spock’s bed, his hands shaking as he put the pad onto the bed. He swallowed leaning close to the Vulcan speaking softly “I never thought I’d hear myself say this but right now, I need ya…I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He looked back at the monitor but nothing had changed, he felt slightly annoyed that Jim could get a rise out of the Vulcan but when McCoy needed him…nothing.

He heard a moan from the bed behind him, Janice was waking up, he leant over as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey sweetheart, how’re you feelin’?”

Her nose scrunched up as she blinked at him “Sweetheart? Really Bones?”

McCoy’s heart stopped, as he stared at her.

Her eyes widened in panic “Oh god, Spock! Did you get him? Is he ok?”

The Doctor held his hand up, “Hold it, Spock’s fine” he motioned to the bed behind him, Janice’s eyes fixed on Spock then she shifted sitting up as much as she could in the restraints to look at the monitor “Will you get these off me?” she stared at him “Bones please…it’s me”

McCoy had no idea why but as he stared into her eyes he got the strangest idea “Jim?”

Her face broke into a very familiar grin “Yes, finally”

The doctor was in shock as he looked down the body in front of him “how?”

Jim pulled on the restraints “If you wouldn’t mind, I really need to pee”

He found himself undoing the restraints to release her…him…this was confusing.

Jim smiled at him and ran off to the toilet, McCoy turned to the still unconscious form of Spock “I supposed you think this is funny?”

He crossed his arms, broken from his musings as Janice…no, Jim? returned to Spock’s bedside, “Seriously, how is he? She was so angry, I couldn’t stop her”

McCoy looked at the familiar worry lines creasing this face “He’ll be fine, he’s in a light healing trance, should wake up in about an hour.

Jim looked determined, “well I need him now,” he placed his hand on the meld points on Spock’s face, instantly the vitals changed to show Spock regaining consciousness, his eyelids flickering as he shifted.

Jim smiled “Yes! I knew he’d still recognise me” McCoy shooed him away

“Yeah well, I gotta help him wake up now that you interrupted the full cycle.” Spock groaned as he was brought to a sitting position eyes still closed, McCoy slapped Spock hard across the face. Spock shook his head and ground out “harder”

The doctor couldn’t help smirking to himself “If you insist” he ploughed his fist into the side of Spock’s face then shook his hand at the pain in his knuckles, he brought his hand up to deliver another blow but it was caught in a steely grip as Spock’s eyes opened and he stared at the man in front of him “Thank you Doctor, that is sufficient”

McCoy pulled his hand from Spock’s grip as Jim spoke up “Bones, you enjoyed that far too much”

The doctor smiled, “Of course, when else do I get a legitimate reason to hit him”

Jim opened his mouth to respond but Spock interrupted “Captain, I trust you are feeling better?”

“Me? I wasn’t the one who was stabbed”

“That maybe so but I was unable to prevent Ms Lester from causing damage to yourself” he slid gracefully from the bed but faltered slightly, placing a hand to his ribs as his feet touched the floor, “I will need to meditate further to fully repair the damage,” he looked up at them “I am functional”

Jim looked up at the two of them, he’d never realised how big they were until now, Janice’s body was only about five and a half feet tall, “So what’s the plan?”

McCoy picked up a pad from a nearby bed “Hendorff gave me some interesting reading,” He showed the pad to the two of them, Jim skimmed through it “Do you think he’ll believe me?”

The doctor crossed his arms, “Only one way to find out.”

 

###

 

Hendorff had been pacing his office, how long did it takes to read a preliminary report, the Captain was gonna ask for the full report soon he’d stalled as long as he could, the comms unit on his desk sprang to life

“McCoy to Hendorff”

“Here Doctor”

“Report to Sickbay immediately”

“On my way” he wiped sweaty palms on his trousers and headed for the med bay, hopefully someone would be able to tell him what was going on.

 

He entered the room, pausing in the doorway, he felt relief, Commander Spock was awake and fully dressed in his uniform, he was talking quietly with Janice Lester. She was staring up at him from the biobed she was perched on, smiling and swinging her legs in a childish manner. “Get your ass over here before someone sees you” McCoy barked at him.

Hendorff hurried over, the doors to sickbay closing behind him

“You wanted to see me?”

McCoy pointed to a chair “Sit down, shuddup and listen”

 

Hendorff blinked at the three of them, they couldn’t be serious but the Commander was not one to play practical jokes. He finally looked at the one person who had not spoken, she was still swinging her legs a familiar infuriating smile on her face as she looked at him.

She waggled her fingers “Hey Cupcake”

He felt his jaw twitch at the hated nickname “Captain!?”

She smiled “All right, now we’ve got that over with” she hopped off the bed “I need to get my ship back”

Hendorff stood “Wait!” she looked up at him “You’re really the Captain?” he glanced briefly at the Doctor and Commander, they looked serious enough “Yes it’s me, Janice stole my body and I’d like it back. Now are you gonna help or do I sic Spock on you and we head up to the bridge without your help?” Both hands were now on hips as she/he glared up at the security officer.

“Sorry sir, you just…don’t look like yourself”

Kirk smiled “Well let’s see if we can change that”


	13. Chapter 13

Janice made her excuses to the large Security Chief, giving a brief explanation of what had happened and leaving the gold command shirt for evidence. By the time she got back to Jim’s cabin, she was panicking. She locked the door heading for the bathroom, running some water to wash the green blood staining her hands, she winced as the hot water hit the grazes on her knuckles. She noted how the black undershirt was stuck to her body in certain places, the colour was hiding the green blood but she knew it was there. She tore the shirt off the green had seeped through leaving traces on her torso, she grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it and began to wipe the blood off.

She splashed her face and looked up into the mirror, gasping as she forgot who would be looking back at her. She didn’t know what to do, Coleman was unconscious so there was no help there. A pain started in her chest, she could feel a panic attack coming on, this was all going wrong, she tried to gasp air in then…it was like she was somewhere else. She was in sickbay looking up at Nurse Rhodes as a dermal regenerator was run over her face. She shook her head to clear the vision, “No” the transference was wearing off; she hadn’t found anything in the ruins that said this was not permanent. Maybe it was to do with proximity to Jim, they were nearly at Benicia now, she would just have to escape, she’d tried to cover everything up but she was sure the crew would know what had happened in Sickbay by now. She grabbed another shirt and tunic and headed back to the bridge.

Sulu spoke as she entered “Captain, are you ok? We heard something happened in Sickbay, is Commander Spock alright?”

“The Commander will be fine, increase speed to Benicia”

Sulu turned “Captain, What’s going on?”

She was getting hysterical “Why does everyone insist on questioning my orders, I’m the Captain…”

“No you’re really not” came a voice from the turbolift.

Everyone turned to look, Janice Lester stood dressed in a male golden command uniform complete with Captain’s stripes, she had her hands on her hips.

Commander Spock stood close to her left shoulder, hands tucked behind his back, McCoy stood to the right with his arms folded, Hendorff stood behind them, they were all glaring at the ‘Captain’.

Janice pointed to the Captain “You stole my body but you are _not_ stealing my ship”

Sulu looked between them taking in the Captain’s uncharacteristic panicked expression then turned to Commander Spock “What’s going on?”

The Captain turned to Sulu “You’re not going to believe this madness are you?”

Sulu looked to ‘Janice Lester’ who was giving him a pleading expression, “Looking forward to you teaching me some more fencing moves later?”

Janice smiled in a familiar way “Ok the only moves I ever teach you is how to get my ass handed to me, _repeatedly_ and how is it fencing when you use a frickin’ katana?”

Sulu smiled “Captain” his eyes skimmed over Janice’s body “New look?”

Jim smiled widely at the helmsman then looked at Janice who was now seething. “Admit it you’ve lost, Hendorff get her off my bridge”

With a shriek of rage she launched herself at Jim, fist raised ready to hit the rightful Captain. Jim had a brief memory of the last time she had hit him so found his eyes closing bracing himself. The last thing he saw was Spock stepping in front of him to deflect the blow then there was a sound of flesh meeting flesh.

“Yeouch, anyone ever tell you, you gotta hard head”

Jim opened his eyes peering over Spock’s shoulder, McCoy was shaking his hand as he looked down at the form on the floor, Janice was glaring up at him, tears making their way down her face bleeding freely from a split lip. McCoy looked up from rubbing his bruised knuckles noting the stares of the bridge crew “I’ll fix that before we return it to him” motioning to the body on the floor. He turned to look at Jim then did a double take, a look of unholy glee coming over his face as his gaze briefly flicked down and back up “You feelin’ ok Jim?”

Jim frowned in confusion, he opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, then realised, oh no…when had that happened? When Spock had stepped in front of him for some reason and he couldn’t explain why, Jim had taken hold of Spock’s hand in a tight grip; the Vulcan’s fingers were loose not participating, didn’t he read somewhere that Vulcan’s kissed with their hands. He winced looking up, Spock was resolutely not looking at anyone on the bridge, and…were his ears a little green? Jim rapidly stepped away, attempting to convey as much authority as he could “Apologies Commander”

Spock quickly placed the hand behind his back to join its counterpart “Think nothing of it Captain”

Jim cleared his throat looking at Hendorff “Take her out of here, but be careful” at the questioning look he continued “I want that back in one piece” he said gesturing to the stolen body.

Hendorff nodded “Yes Sir”

McCoy gave another look between Jim and Spock before smirking to himself and following the security man out, Janice was sniffing and mumbling feebly about how it wasn’t fair and that she wanted to be the Captain.

The doors closed and Jim looked up as Spock spoke “She is a most disturbed individual”.

Kirk snorted a laugh and plonked himself down in the Captain’s chair, it felt way too big for him. “Sulu take us back to Camus Two, fast as you can”

“Yes Sir”

He turned “Uhura, can you apologise and give a brief explanation to the Potemkin of why we’re late” He leant forward over the arm of his chair to make it seem like he was speaking just to her but everyone heard him anyway “Could you edit it a little to…” Uhura smiled “cut out the humiliating bits?”

Kirk scrunched his face slightly “Yeah, I don’t need to give Captain Flinn any other reason to laugh at me”

She turned back to her console “I’ll see what I can do”

He turned back to the view screen smiling to himself then realised the rest of the bridge were still looking at him “Don’t you people have work to do?” they quickly turned back to their stations.

Spock stood next to him, he looked up at the Vulcan “You think you can work out how fix this?”

“Lieutenant Uhura has made great progress on the translations, it appears this was meant to be a training tool of sorts.”

“So there should be an undo option right?”

Spock blinked down at him “Until the full translation is complete it would be unwise to speculate on the devices true purpose”

Kirk’s face fell “So there’s a chance I could be stuck like this?”

“I have always found you to have an unprecedented ability to succeed against insurmountable odds”

Jim swallowed as he met Spock’s gaze then looked away, great now he was blushing, stupid borrowed body.

Spock merely allowed some amusement to show in his eyes before excusing himself back to his station.

###

“Spock, come look at this?”

Jim turned in his seat looking with interest as Spock moved Uhura’s terminal, she was pointing at something on the screen.

“Fascinating” Jim jumped out of his seat wandering over to see what they were looking at.

He stumbled slightly as he moved Spock steadying him “Captain, are you alright?”

 

Spock watched as the Captain frowned in confusion then looked up at him in recognition “You! you did this, I should have slit your throat when I had the chance!” Spock blinked “Captain?”

The woman stopped fighting and blinked up at him “Spock? Was I just in Sick bay?”

Spock nodded releasing him “I believe Ms Lester was just here”

 

“Oh” Jim could feel a pounding in his skull, “Maybe I should…” He took a step feeling darkness creeping into his vision. He really hoped someone would catch him before he hit the deck.

He opened his eyes to see Spock’s worried face hovering over him, good old Spock, Jim knew he wouldn’t let him fall. His last thought was ‘Wow Spock’s really strong’ as he felt himself effortlessly lifted up and carried from the bridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim blearily opened his eyes, squinting up at the sickbay lights, well this was getting old, a form blocked the light and he focussed on it “Welcome back princess” he scowled up at the Doctor “Bones” then slapped a hand to his mouth, _that_ was his voice, his proper manly voice.

He turned wide eyes to the amused face of the doctor as he leapt from the bed earning himself an “Oh for God’s sake” from Bones and a polite look away from Spock as he ran his hands over his _entire_ body to make sure _everything_ was where it should be.

“You finished getting re-acquainted or should we leave the room?”

Jim smiled at them “nope, I’m good” he then licked his lip “Hey you fixed it”

Bones scoffed “course I did, I wasn’t gonna leave it bleeding”

“What happened?”

McCoy shook his head gesturing to Spock “Don’t look at me, I didn’t know anything was happening until he came in carrying you.”

Jim looked at Spock in mortification “You carried me all the way here from the bridge?”

Spock opened his mouth but the Doctors amused tone interrupted “You bet he did, bridle style and everything, made quite a pretty picture I can tell you”

Kirk scowled at him “You are enjoying this far too much”

“Oh you have no idea” he had a maniacal grin on his face

Jim turned a pleading gaze on Spock, who raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘what exactly do you expect me to do?’

He decided to get the conversation back on track “So, I’m back in my own body, how did that happen?”

Spock glanced at the doctor to make sure he wasn’t about to be interrupted then answered “We believe that the ruins are actually part of a large school system”

“School system?”

Spock tilted his head “Of sorts, I believe it was used to teach life lessons rather than actual knowledge.”

Jim frowned in confusion “Huh?”

“I believe the phrase ‘to walk a mile in another person’s shoes’ is relevant. It seems this culture found an actual way implement that lesson.” He tilted his head “It was never designed to be permanent, our proximity to the planet and the device facilitated your reversion”

Jim patted his own torso, revelling in the fact he was back in his own body then looked around, “So where are they now?”

McCoy sighed “I put them in one of the guest quarters together, Coleman completely broke down once he woke up and found out we knew what they’d done. He actually seemed relieved. He confessed everything about how Janice had poisoned the research team to lure us here.”

Jim felt awful “Those people died ‘cause of me?”

Spock spoke quietly “You were in no way to blame for her actions”

He looked down “Yeah but…” Bones placed a comforting hand on his shoulder “You are not to blame.” He stared into the doctor’s eyes and felt Spock step in close behind offering support, they were right but he still felt it was his fault. He gave a half smile and nodded “Where is she now?”

“Coleman wanted to look after her, I didn’t see any harm in it, he just wants to take care of her”

Spock spoke “Security have been assigned to stand outside of the room, they have orders to only allow one of us to enter the room. I believe the facilities at Starbase Two will be suitable in looking after Ms Lester’s psychological needs.”

Jim nodded looking at Bones “Will she ever get out?”

“Not with the medical report I’m gonna write up for her”

“Ok…Can I see her?”

“You sure you wanna do that?”

Jim sighed “Yeah I just…feel like I need to?”

###

He smiled at the two guards posted outside the guest quarters, “Captain” they both nodded in greeting.

“Is it safe go in?”

Reynolds mouth twitched in a half smile, Ms Lester was asleep last time I checked, Coleman has been watching her like a hawk.” Kirk nodded “Think you could take Coleman for a little walk, I need to speak to Janice” ‘privately’ he finished in his head.

The guards shared an uneasy look, “Mister Spock suggested that it might not be a good idea for you to go in there alone.”

“C’mon guys, it’s not like she has any alien machines in there to do her bidding”

They smiled at the joke and Reynolds keyed in the entry sequence.

The other guard, Samuels, invited Coleman to the mess so he could get himself and Janice something to eat. Reynolds hovered in the doorway “I’ll be right outside, just say if you need anything” Kirk nodded then turned to Janice.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in sickbay scrubs. She was glaring but didn’t seem like she was about to attack him.

“Hey”

She huffed what could have been a laugh “There’s no need to be polite, I know what I’d want to do to me”

“Yeah well, I’m not crazy unlike certain other people in this room”

Her eyes flashed in anger then it faded, back to hollowness, it was like she had given up “I thought at one point we were perfect for each other, I can see now…You just care for your ship and yourself”

“That’s not true”

She stood but didn’t come near “No I suppose not, the Vulcan and the Doctor, you like them” Her shoulders slumped.

“If you’re about to insult my best friends I’m gonna leave”

“I didn’t think Vulcan’s had friends”

Jim smiled in a depreciative way “Guess I’m special”

She had a strange look on her face “I guess you are”

“You tried to kill him, I kinda get annoyed when people do that”

“Oh, are you going to hit me?” she responded in a mocking tone.

“No, I’ve still got the bruises from last time thanks” he held up his hand to show the healing marks on his knuckles. That reminded him, he rubbed a painful area on the back of his hip.

She smirked at him, “your Commander doesn’t know his own strength”.

Jim made a non-committal noise then realised what she’d said “Huh?”

She just smiled infuriatingly, “You mean he didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

She didn’t answer just kept smirking at him, he sighed turning to leave “I’m not playing games with you, we’re done here”

“Do you know he tastes like cinnamon?”

Jim stopped dead, looking back “Huh?” what on earth did she...? There was dawning comprehension and horror filling him, when did she? The only time she would have been alone with Spock was when she was in…his…body… “You didn’t?” her smile grew wider as he stared at her. He turned and practically fled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Spock looked up from his pad as the chime to his quarters was repeatedly activated.

He pressed the button to open the door and the Captain strode in, he looked agitated, almost vibrating with nervous energy.

“Captain, was there something you needed?”

Jim turned wide blue eyes to him “Huh? Oh no…well yes…I…” he took a breath. “I just spoke with Janice”

Spock felt something protective rear its head as he stood “It appears Ms Lester has upset you” he stepped forward and Jim took a large step back, Spock froze puzzled by this, the Captain had never retreated from him, not even when goading him into a fight.

Jim glanced at him then forced himself to relax “It’s just she made a comment…she said…Did she force herself on you?”

 

Spock’s eyebrow twitched, his eyes widening slightly, Jim knew him well enough to know this is what he did when he was shocked and trying to re-word something in his head.

“She did nothing untoward” that was a lie.

“Really, cause she said she kissed you”

Spock shifted slightly, that meant he was uncomfortable “Her actions proved to me that it was not yourself I was interacting with.”

Jim nodded looking down “Okay” he motioned between them “Y’know that I don’t…”

“I am aware”

“Cause you’re great and I like you, I just don’t _like_ you, like you” he sighed, when had he turned into a teenage girl. Spock stepped closer he could see fond amusement in the gaze as he spoke “I too ‘like’ you” he spoke as if he had just uttered a profanity. Jim couldn’t help it he found this highly amusing a giggle escaping him which then turned into a laugh “Are you well Captain?” and suddenly this was hysterical he leant forward to gain his breath leaning his forehead on Spock’s sternum. The laughter subsided and he took a breath “It’s ok, I’m good” a few more breaths, he looked up Spock was doing his half smile. “I’m sorry for what she did”

Spock tilted his head raising one brow “You had no way to control her actions, an apology is unnecessary”

“I know but I still feel I have to” Spock nodded in acceptance.

There was silence between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable, Jim spoke breaking it “So we’re…good?”

Spock’s brow shifted down, meaning he was puzzled “We were never bad”

Jim snorted in amusement then realised Spock had purposefully made the error to make him laugh. He placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder squeezing, Spock froze as feelings of friendship and unconditional acceptance came through the touch. Jim misread his reaction, obviously Spock wouldn’t want contact after all that Janice had done whilst in control of his body, his hand slipped but Spock held it in place. They both paused at the contact, Spock looked down “I am glad you have been restored to your rightful place” Spock lightly squeezed before releasing the hand.

Jim smiled “I knew you couldn’t stay out of trouble without me” Spock raised his brow “I believe in this case your presence may have exacerbated the situation”

“Yeah but at least I keep life interesting”

Amusement showed in Spock’s eyes “I can assure you Captain, life has rarely been anything else since we became acquainted”

Jim felt his cheeks warm slightly and cleared his throat “So…if you’re not doing anything…chess?”

Spock glanced back to the reports on his desk “Starfleet have already communicated that the reports of today’s mission are outstanding” he turned back seeing disappointment in Jim’s eyes “However technically I am still signed off on medical leave, it can be postponed for a few more hours”

Jim grinned up at him and Spock allowed the smile to warm him, they turned heading for the Captain’s cabin “a few hours huh? I bet I can beat you at least six times”

Spock allowed the corner of his mouth to curl “I believe the phrase ‘you are welcome to try’ is applicable in this instance.” Jim flopped into his chair still laughing “All right Commander. Bring it on”


End file.
